Love the Way You Lie
by barry effin gibb
Summary: When Abby DiBiase starts out as a WWE Diva, her older brother Ted doesn't even acknowledge that she exists. With the help of the Legend Killer, will she become the next big thing? Or will the on & off screen drama finish her before she can try? Randy x OC
1. Kings and Queens

Love the Way You Lie  
by amplified ecstasy  
Chapter One:Kings and Queens

[Jamie's POV]

There was something about being in the same room as my brother Ted, my father Ted and Vince McMahon was enough to bring me back to high school where I felt that I was being talked to by my principal. I knew that I could be either praised or thrown to the sharks and even with Teddy right next to me, holding my hand - I felt absolutely nauseous.

"What brings you in, Ted?" Vince asked, looking over to my father who sat up as if he were getting even more and more professional in the last thirty seconds.

"Well, Vince, I'll tell you. Ever since Ted, Brent and Abby were kids, they loved watching me fight. Even back before I was signed as the Million Dollar Man for you. I know that they face living as my children. Teddy here - has been able to make it in this world. I wanted to give Abby a shot - Y'all are kind of lacking in the WWE Diva department…"

"We are not," Teddy interjected before giving a scared look that he just spoke out of turn in front of our father and his boss. He put his hand over his mouth before shrugging.

"We have Maryse…"Leave it to Teddy to go to bat for his girlfriend, Maryse. With a shake of my head, I watched our father again before giving a grin. Vince watched Teddy for a second before shaking his head and turning back to our father.

"So, you want Abigail to get into the ring?" Vince asked, looking me up and down. I wasn't anyone like Beth Phoenix - I was more of a Michelle McCool, size wise with Melina's curves. I was a DiBiase - so it was either we looked like our father or Teddy - who seemed to break the mold. My dad was always one of those guys who was in "shape" even though it might not be what someone like Triple H was. My dad could wrestle for forty five minutes without any breaks - that was all that mattered.

My dad nodded. "We want Abby in the RING - not like Kelly Kelly or something," he shrugged. "I want her in the ring like a Michelle, I want her in the ring like a Torrie Wilson or a Trish Stratus."I looked at my father, I never thought that I would see him talk to Vincent Kennedy McMahon this way. Teddy let my hand go and sighed.

"She can do it, Vince," Teddy nodded quickly. "She's one of us, I know that she can figure this whole storyline out. She can do whatever she wants in the ring - whatever she sets her mind too. I know that she can handle it."I watched as Vince's eyes stayed on me - then he looked down and shrugged.

"I think we could figure out a story line out for her - she's gonna be doing some dark matches then, see how we can handle her. She's gonna get a developmental contract, figure out how the crowd's gonna react to her," Vince said with a nod. "You'll get a makeover by our stylists, we'll get you all ready. If you think you can handle it, Abigail, then we'd like to bring you on as a developmental diva."I smiled gently and went to open my mouth before hearing Teddy speak.

"It's too bad we didn't do this earlier," he said. "She could've been on NXT," he shrugged. My father shook his head while I reached forward and took Vince's hand in mine, shaking it quickly.

"Thank you, Vince. I won't let you down!"We were excused from the office and I walked out quickly after my father, sighing softly. "Congrats, Bee!" my father smiled, kissing my forehead.  
"Make me proud."

I looked around for Teddy - but he had disappeared. Figured, my older brother would've been the last to congratulate me when he had to work hard to get a shot. I sighed and bit my bottom lip. "I won't, Daddy."

-

The makeover process truly was a process. I started with bleach blond hair before they decided to make me a brunette - so I wouldn't get mistaken for my brother's girlfriend, Maryse.

I was now wearing a nice dress out to the ring like Maryse on my promos and I was constantly paired up with Eve or Alicia Fox during my matches. My third week as a developmental diva was truly starting to come together. My brother had ignored me for the last few shows and the surprise who came to my aid during one match against Beth Phoenix, Cody Rhodes ran out to protect me from the Glamazon.

I don't really remember his reasoning behind running out and distracting Beth from her finisher but I do remember that it won me my first match in the past three weeks. I was lucky enough to now say that sometimes, while Teddy had his valet, I would accompany "Dashing" to the ring. I knew that there would be a bunch of problems around Teddy, knowing that he didn't really like me spending time with his ex-best friend, but really - if Teddy didn't wanna help me out then I'd take the next best thing.

I now sat in catering, across the table from Cody who was eating a hamburger and salad while I munched on a bag of potato chips; they were my vice, my guilty pleasure. In between chips, I spoke to Cody who seemed dedicated to his burger.

"Where are we?" I quizzed. The travel system was different from when our fathers fought but still all the same amount of exhaustion came into play about this time of the week. Cody swallowed his bite, wiped his match and shrugged, "I know that we're in Missouri - whether or not we're in St. Louis, don't quote me," he said softly.

I pursed my lips and instantly, I thought of which superstars were from St. Louis, Missouri. Maybe I'd be paired up with Evan Bourne - he seemed to be one of the better guys from St. Louis. But in the back of my head, I knew that Randy was a member of the St. Louis community.

"Oh," I said softly, reaching over and taking a bite from Cody's burger. "Hmm, that's pretty good," I smirked at Cody's face, who's jaw was completely slack.

"Dude, I would steal a potato chip of yours," Cody said, slapping his hand down on my potato chip bag. "But they're all crushed - and that's just not good," he nodded. I loved Cody - he was one of my closest friends in the WWE. He was so nice, funny and just like Theodore. But, the thing with Cody was that he was nice enough to stay beside me so I had a chance. He gave a smile to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder playfully.

"You know, you're really ridiculous sometimes," he said, "However," he chuckled. "You are way too much like me and I don't really like it."Before he let go, he slapped my cheek gently then let me slide back. He rolled his eyes and I gave a frown, looking down to my sad, depressing potato chip bag. I shook my head.

"What kind of match do you have tonight?" Cody asked, sipping from his soda can. I bit my lip, wondering who I would face tonight.

"I think it might be a mixed tag match with some guy," I shrugged. "Or just a regular diva contest.""Maybe I fight you?" he offered. "I mean, maybe I'm fighting with you," he shrugged. Cody and I were both on the "heel" track - we were the ones who the crowd completely booed us when we'd enter the ring. While the crowd was slowly starting to turn on my side while Teddy continued to ignore me, Cody was still a hardcore heel. I mean, really? "Dashing"?

"Who knows…" I shrugged.

Cody was silent for a minute before giving a sly smirk, "Vince."

I burst out in a few giggles. "You're way too amazing, Code."

He sighed playfully, "I know, I know," he winked.

He finished his soda and gave a soft nod, "I'm gonna head out to the gym alright, Abby?" he asked. "See you later, love," he said, patting her head softly.

"Alright," I waved quietly. "See you later," I beamed.

The show was going to start in about two hours, so I decided to leave catering behind and walk out to hair and make up. I might as well get all ready then instead of the mass amounts of chaos that came around show time. With a sigh, I made my way down the hallway and into the makeshift make up studio.

Alyssa, one of the number one makeup artists walked up to me and smiled, "I'll get you all set," she said, motioning the nearest chair. I gave a smile and sat down quietly, raising an eyebrow. "Who're you fighting?" she asked.

I bit my lip, "I honestly have no clue!" I frowned before giving a soft laugh. "I mean, I think that I'm going to have either a mixed tag match or a one on one with some random diva…"

"Oooh," Alyssa smiled, applying concealer to my cheeks. She started to make me over, while gossiping about her relationship with the leader of Nexus, Wade Barrett. She told me about how Wade had taken her out to dinner after the Six Pack Elimination Challenge last week after the end of the pay per view and asked her to marry him. I smiled gently, they were so ready to spend the rest of their lives together - she and Wade already spent ninety percent of the time together.

I seemed to have zoned out, thinking about her and Wade before I realized that she was looking at me, with a nervous smile on her face. "Well?" she asked, leaning back.

I pursed my lips, "….what?""I said I wanted you to be my maid of honor!" Alyssa laughed again.

Alyssa and I had been close since I had been visiting Teddy and Maryse on RAW since last year but I didn't think we were close enough that she'd feel comfortable with my being her maid of honor. Quietly, I nodded and she hugged me tight.

"I'd love to be your maid of honor!" I gushed while she started to apply eye shadow.

Really, Alyssa was a sweet girl who really didn't have that many friends outside of the WWE Locker room - in retrospect, I really didn't have friends outside of the locker room either - It wasn't a problem - who wouldn't want to be friends with people who completely understand what you're going through?

"Oh," I heard a gruff voice from behind say, "How sweet. Y'all are gonna be in the wedding party," he said, moving into the room and plopping down in the chair beside me.

"Yes, Orton," Alyssa said with a playful smirk - even though her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She had worked for the WWE as long as Randy had; he was basically _her_ Cody. Randy stared into the mirror and shrugged quietly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Who's this?" he asked. I had met Randy on four occasions - but he seemed to forget people who weren't under a true blue contract with the company.

"Abigail," I said, reaching over and shaking his hand. "Abigail DiBiase," I said quickly.

He watched me before the light bulb turned on in his head, "DiBiase," he smirked, an evil nod towards me. "You know what I did to your brother?" he smiled.I rolled my eyes, "How could I forget?" Randy seemed to be ready to retell the story before Maryse and Ted walked into the make up room.

God, I came in here early to avoid moments like _this_. "You have a match tonight," Teddy told me - speaking to me for the first time in six days. "Against Maryse. A no DQ match," he said. Maryse stared at me with a grin, "You're going down," she said softly.

"C'mon, Teddy. Let's go get ready…" They walked out as quickly as they entered and I looked at the mirror, giving a soft frown to my reflection. A no disqualification match? What in the hell did I do to deserve that one?

Randy seemed to be wondering the same thing, "What the hell?"I shook my head, "Long story," I shrugged and placed my head in my hands.

"You've got this, Abby," Alyssa said softly, nodding. "I can have Wade give you some pointe-"

Snorting beside me, Randy shook his head. "Yes, take pointers for the man who hasn't won shit," he said. "Good job, Alyssa - that will get her out of the match alive."

I frowned, "What do you suggest?" I spat.

Randy was quiet for a second before nodding, "I'll show you a few things - but you can't tell anyone that I gave you tips. If the WWE Universe found out that their WWE Champion was helping out a _diva_."

"What's wrong with divas?" I snapped.

He threw his hands up in defense, "Nothing! Just - I'd lose some reputation in the locker room!"

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "You're all set, love. Good luck out there. Don't hurt him too much," she said with a wink.

I stood up and sighed, watching Randy. "Go get into your ring gear and I'll meet you out in the ring in five?" he said.

"Okay," I said, walking back to the diva's locker room. I was changing into my shiny red outfit, ala Michelle McCool, and heard Maryse speaking on her cell phone.

"Don't worry, baby! I'm gonna make sure that your sister never steps foot in a WWE ring again," she said slyly. "I love you too!"

I quietly left the locker room before Maryse could see me and walked out to the ring. I slowly made my way through the curtain and frowned.

The arena in St. Louis was huge - I was shocked to see that nobody was there yet but I had been told by a stage hand earlier in the day that they sold the place out. I slid into the ring nervously and was taking in my surroundings before I heard Randy's gruff voice.

"It's crazy isn't it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He climbed into the ring and sighed. "There's something that will start going through your veins before your match - you'll feel invincible.."

Seeing this side of Randy Orton made me smile. Sure, I had heard stories from Ted and Cody about how Randy was a dick, how Randy rarely was nice - but maybe that would change for a diva.

"Drop," Randy suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Drop," he repeated, "And give me pushups," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "How many?"Randy's neck rolled and he then looked back down at me, "Drop until I'm sick of seeing you do push ups."

I gave a glare and he smirked at me, "You wanna win tonight, don't you?"

"Pushups!" I said, dropping to the mat and starting to push my body up again - "Won't let me pin Maryse."

"You need muscle to beat Maryse and you don't have those."

I glared, "You're an asshole.."

"And you're in an impossible match that you'll never be able to win without working out hard," Randy said, walking around the match while I continued to do pushups.

Silently, I was counting along before I heard Randy talk to stage hands and even John Cena.

I heard him say things like, "Yeah man! Just gonna try to win against that has been.."

I wondered who he was fighting.

"Yeah, she's a DiBiase," he smirked, raising an eyebrow and looking over to me.

"Look at her, got her doing pushups and all that shit!"

I looked over to see Randy with a grin on his face. "Got her working…"

I stopped doing pushups then, walked over to Randy and rolled my eyes, slapping him in the face. "Shut up!" I snapped. "You offered to do this," I glared. "So stop making it sound lik-"

I frowned and my sentence dropped off while I saw Randy Orton's face go purple and his jaw jut out. "Randy - Randy - Randy, c'mon… calm down! Don't do anything," Cena snapped, slapping the wrestling mat shaking his head.

"Stop it… Abigail - get out of here."I frowned and slid out of the ring watching while Randy started to pace back and forth, absolutely livid. I watched as John walked into the ring and started to get Randy to fight him to relax him.

With a shake of my head, I walked backstage and realized that even with this, I hadn't even gotten any tips about fighting Maryse.

I was dead.

[_author's note: Read & review? I'll update at FOUR reviews!]_


	2. Just a Dream

Love the Way You Lie  
by amplified ecstasy  
chapter two;  
Just a Dream

I was sitting in the hospital one week after my match with Maryse before I realized that my whole life had been a dream. I knew that there was absolutely no chance after me breaking my collar bone in three places that I would get into the WWE ring any time soon.

I had let myself down, I let my, few, fans down and most importantly I had let my father down. He had been bragging about having three kids in the WWE and then I had to pull that one out from underneath his feet. He had been so proud for the three months that I had been a developmental diva and now, he was humiliated that his youngest child and only daughter had been seriously injured and sidelined from competition for at least four months.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Monday Night Raw from my hospital bed, a disgusted look on my face as Maryse started to fight a friend of mine, Natalya Neidhart. It was odd that Maryse had come into the ring by herself, sans Teddy… I secretly wished that Nattie would break something of Maryse's, get her back for what she did to me - but I knew Nattie wouldn't do something like that. Nattie, unlike myself and Maryse, was a baby face diva. Every time she was in the ring, the announcers would mention the fact that her father was Jim "the Anvil" Neidhart.

Nobody would get to know that I was Ted Dibiase's only daughter - at least, unless they saw me wrestle at one of the few house shows I had done. I secretly regretted not working hard enough to get a television debut.

I was surprised as I saw a hand wave in my face, "You. Can't. See. This."

Turning, I looked over and saw Cody giving me a Cena smile before kissing my temple.

"What's up, Cripple?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm glad you find it funny that my career will never be like my father's. Or Teddy's. Or Bren-"

"Or mine," Cody cut me off, sitting on the edge of my bed, watching the screen while Maryse's hand was raised in victory. "Because you're a diva. You can't have tag team titles. You can't win the WWE Championship like, me, your Dad, Teddy or Brent."

I frowned. He had a point, WWE Divas rarely got the amount of fame as the guys did. I hadn't seen a diva work the crowd over as much as Trish Stratus or even Chyna.

"But," Cody said, leaning down and kissing my forehead lovingly. "You'll hold that WWE Diva's championship at least six times before your career is over. You understand me? You had a setback and now, you'll just have to work hard to get back in that ring."

"That's going to take ages."

"_Six months_," Cody said softly in my ear.

There was something about Cody being there in my hospital room that made me wonder what I was doing in this world. I had a great best friend who sat next to me, poking my Jell-o that had been un-eaten, making sloshing noises while it moved. I had a family that, although had their moments, was unbelievably close.

My dream had been to be a WWE diva just because my whole family, with the exception of my father, had been a star with the company. Should I even stay with the WWE universe?

"You know what might make a comeback?" I asked.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Please don't say parachute pants. I had to destroy mine when I joined the Legacy."

I giggled.

Even though I had been trying to have a serious conversation with Cody, he always managed to make my laugh or smile. In this instance, he made me do both. It was a welcome change. I raised an eyebrow.

"Those will never make a comeback," I said.

He stuck his hand out and shook his head, "As I quote the Biebster: never say never."

I gasped, "The Biebster?"

Cody didn't look embarrassed. "My little _sister_ listens to him."

I smirked softly.

"Please don't mention the fact that I have no little sister," Cody said softly with a smile.

I locked my lips with an imaginary key, "Your secret's safe with me," I smiled.

"I appreciate it," Cody nodded. My phone vibrated and I quietly reached over to grab it with my non-injured arm.

The caller ID made my heart stop. I hit "answer" and put the phone up to my ear, "H-hello?"__

Abigail! How is your arm, lovely?

It was Vince McMahon…

"Uhm," I sat up straight and flinched softly before Cody moved away from me and out of the room for a minute. "I'm doing alright, Vince. The injury to my pride is worse than the actual injury."I had learned from my father that you always sold your injury short. The less serious that the WWE officials thought your injury was, the quicker you got back in the ring. __

Well, the doctor was talking to me earlier today and said you'd be looking at being our for about six months.

Damnit, he knew. I frowned, "Vince, I can get back in the ring tomorrow if you asked me… this is my dream, Vince. Please don't take it from me. Please," I begged. __

Abigail, I'd be lying if I said that this wasn't a problem that you were injured - however, the last three months have proved your skills in the ring. We want you to take the time to heal, we're going to put you in the hands of four of the newest appointed "ring-generals" who will help you get to the point that we need you. We need you go get to the point where you feel comfortable going against divas like Maryse, Natalya, Michelle, Layla and Beth Phoenix on a regular basis. What I'm trying to tell you is that we'd like to offer you, when you're fully healed of course, a spot on the weekly broadcast of Monday Night RAW. 

I had to blink back the tears. "Who's training me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. _You'll be trained by Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Justin Gabriel. We want to make sure that you become one of the most dangerous divas we have in our arsenal_.

I took a minute. Wade would be fun to train with - especially since I was so close with Alyssa. Justin - or Paul Lloyd, JR - I hadn't gotten to know too well. He was quiet, just like his Nexus personality. I knew Cody more than all four of them - and I honestly felt nauseous at the idea that I was going to train with Randy Orton. The current WWE champion seemed to have a lot on his mind, especially just after fighting Sheamus in the Hell in a Cell match at the aptly named pay-per-view.

_Abigail? How does that sound to you?_

I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see it.

"Alright, Vince. It sounds amazing! I'll start as soon as I'm cleared."_Alright, well, I've got to go. I'll see you soon to draft up the contracts with the guys to make sure that we're all set with the idea, okay? _

"Thanks, Vince!" I said before hanging up the phone. "Oh my God," I whispered softly as Cody slowly walked back into the room.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Vince McMahon. He told me that I get a spot on RAW when the collar bone is better."

"Abby! That's great! Are you excited?" I nodded, "I'm gonna train with Wade, Justin, you and Randy."

"No divas?" Cody asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe here and there," I said softly.

"You know I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you, right?" Cody asked, pursing his lips. "Especially if you're going to be training with Randy. And that… South African Stunner."

"Don't," I frowned. "I'm a big girl…"

"Who's being thrown into the Viper's playground!" Cody sighed.

I looked up to see the nurse who seemed confused at the angry tone of our conversation.

"Is everything okay, Ms. DiBiase?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Cody and I.

I nodded, "Yes," I said with a soft sigh.

"Cody was just leaving."

Cody's head jerked back to stare at me and I rolled my eyes. "If that's what you want," Cody said softly.

He walked towards the door and turned to look to me. "I'll call you later, yeah?" he asked.

I nodded. "Call me when you trust me enough to let me do my thing, okay?"

Cody walked away without answering.

I buried my face in my hands, what if Cody was right?

I raised an eyebrow before spotting my big brother in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

Teddy shook his head, putting his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, just checking in on my little sister," he said softly. "Dad said you were kinda bummed out about being here…" he said.

"No, really? Yeah, your girlfriend put me in here!" I spat.

"I just thought that I would come and support you - I heard that you have to have surgery, I've been there. I know that I don't deserve this, I know that I don't earn to be here… but you were there for me when I had to have surgery on my foot. And I just thought that I would repay the favor."

I wondered if this was just too little too late from Teddy…

There was just a lot of problems, a lot of drama and now, sitting there in my hospital bed with nobody around me made me want to cry.

I sighed and scooted over on the bed and patted the mattress. Ted smiled softly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing my temple softly.

"Abs, I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Forget it," I said, not really wanting to talk about it right then.

"When are you going to have your surgery?" Ted quizzed, turning down the television.

"No idea, whenever it's cleared," I said.

"I'll stay here as long as you need me," he said giving me a soft nod.

"Did you know that Maryse was going to do what she did?" I asked, looking up to my brother.

When we were kids, I was closest to Teddy. Ted was six years older than myself and he truly treated me like I was his best friend and he was my protector. When we celebrated my tenth birthday, he took me bowling and out for pizza. I couldn't tell you what made him and I grow apart - but I know that this reminded me of our early years back home in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Gone were the moments where Teddy would help me with my homework after school and gone were the days we'd sit on the couch and watch wresting for our father and "Uncle" Virgil.

Ted coughed and shook his head, "No, baby girl," he said softly. "I didn't know that she would go that crazy… I knew she had decided to try to hurt you - but I didn't think that she would go that far," he frowned. "I'm sorry," Ted said while I took a deep breath.

I tapped my hand on my thigh, "Why did…. Why have you been ignoring me?" I frowned, trying my hardest to bite back the tears. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing," he gasped with a sigh. "I don't know what to say, Abs…. just take my apology."

With a sigh, I snuggled up to my brother's chest and blinked a few times.

"I accept your apology," I told him. "I'm here from now on, you got me?" he asked, quirking a brow. I nodded softly.

"Alright, now get some sleep." Ted said.

"Don't disappear on me…" I laughed.

He shrugged, "I might step out for a smoke here or there but I'll stay until Dad gets here to swap out for sleep breaks, kay?" he asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes, relaxing with the idea that my brother was back. For now, at least.

**_[[ Hey you guys! I wanted to thank you ALL for reading and reviewing! ;) I love that you guys liked the moments between Cody and Abby - as well as the drama/humor behind Abby and Randall! I decided that if I was going to keep this story going, that Ted and Abby needed ONE chapter where they had some brother/sister moments. _**

**_There will be more, I promise. I'll post more and more within the next WEEK - on Saturday, I'm attending the LIVE WWE WORLD TOUR in Denver, Colorado! ;D _**

**_I'm so excited so perhaps we'll get a whole lot of epicness involved. 3 I'll update when I receive FOUR reviews, so please tell your friends about this story! Let me know about your favorite moment? ;D I want a few epic reviews, telling me about the whole…. Story. No more, "Great" or "Loved it". That don't count, y'all! LOVE YOU ALL! - Hailey. ]]_**


	3. Fly With Me

Love the Way You Lie  
by amplified ecstasy  
chapter three;  
Fly With Me

The day after my surgery, I was still in massive amounts of pain, realizing that the road to recovery would be a very long and hard one. I sighed, pushing the remote by my bedside which had been designated for pain killers, eliminating the nurse's visits to once a day instead of once an hour.

Teddy was busy playing the remorseful older brother, rarely leaving my bedside for anything. He now sat in the chair across the room, his head tilted back and snores escaping his mouth over my father's television show on the plasma screen.

I had been transferred hospitals from St. Louis General to Birmingham, Alabama to visit Dr. Andrews for my surgery. He had performed surgeries on many of the WWE superstars, such as John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Rey Mysterio, Triple H and even Teddy. Being in his hands made me feel safe.

They had fixed my shoulder - the tendons in my arm had been severed when my collar bone snapped in three. He worked on me for a total of three hours and now, I had the staples and the shoulder pain to prove that I was healing. I rubbed my eyes, having just been able to take a ten minute nap, relaxing just as long as the shoulder pain subsided. It wasn't long, the pain was unbearable. If I could, I would've slapped Ted on the shoulder, tag him in and let him take all the pain that his girlfriend had put me through.

I was about to lay into him when there was a knock on the in the doorway was the Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

He looked amazing, wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up - giving me a good long look at his skull tattoos that wrapped around his entire arm span.

In a word, Randy Orton looked "breathtaking", while I wore a pair of red short shorts and a gray t-shirt, which showed my sling, the healing arm in it. I raised an eyebrow while my father and brother both shot out of their seats, meeting him at the door.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Ted snapped softly, trying to protect his little sister.

I rolled my eyes, too little too late - but the sentiment meant a _little_ to me.

"Dad," I groaned, "Teddy, c'mon. Let him in. He's my new trainer."

Dad and Teddy glared at Randy before Teddy excused himself from the room. Dad looked at me as if to ask if I would be able to handle it and I nodded.

"Just go," I said, giving a soft smile.

Randy and my Dad shared one final stare down before Dad pushed past the current WWE champion and left me alone with him.

Randy hesitated by the doorway before he finally walked over to the chair that my Dad had designated as his own, sitting down and staring a glance at the television. Really, I didn't need to hear what Randy wanted to tell me. I knew that he'd be telling me that as my trainer, he now owned me..

So, it surprised me when he started off rather civilly.

"When are you due back?" he asked, his deep growl not as dominant while it was just myself and I.

Shrugging, I took a deep breath and rubbed my thigh with my free hand. "I'm going to be back in the ring in about…four weeks."

Randy gave a knowing smile. "You're not going to be back in the ring in four weeks," he said. "I heard six months," he informed.

I shrugged, "If you already knew then don't ask me."

He gave a sly smile, "Don't lie to me," he told me.

I suddenly felt at ease with Randy there, he was making me focus on my job - yet he was treating me like a human being - not just Abby DiBiase.

"So what is it?" he asked. "Six months or four weeks?" he quizzed, giving me a soft laugh.

Quietly, I bowed my head. "Six months," I mumbled into my chest.

He shrugged, "You're all good," he said with a nod of his head. "I know that there's something _here_," he explained. "I mean, I think that if you work hard you'll become one of the best divas," Randy complimented.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh my God," I whispered playfully. "Aww, look at you, giving me a compliment!" I laughed. "Fantastic! That's very nice-"

Randy cut me off, "Hey, hey… don't get a big head. I'm just saying."

"I'm also just saying!" I laughed before Randy rubbed his face and let out a loud groan.

"How am I going to train _you_?"

I gave a smile, showing off my teeth and Randy laughed softly. "You can train me. I listen, I promise.."

Randy smiled, taking a deep breath and relaxing in his seat. He then leaned forward and rested his chin in his palm. "So," he told me. "You and I are going to start traveling together, we're gonna be on the road with the guys, we'll go from show to show to show and until you're cleared to compete, you're going to just be there. Just kinda be there to learn the ins and outs," he said.

"When do we go?" I asked, leaning forward, a little more excited now that I knew that Randy and I were going to be civil with one another. Randy had a twinkle in his eye, laughing softly.

"You and I can leave as soon as you're out of here," he informed. "I know that you're ready to get back, but by the time you're back in the ring - you're gonna have so much ring rust that it's not even funny. Once you're cleared, we'll go ahead and start your training."

I smiled, "Okay," I muttered softly.

"It's gonna be me, mainly - I know that Vince wants Wade, Justin and Cody to help out but really, this is going to be just you and me," he told me. "Maybe Beth - but really, I want you to really just listen to me, okay?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

He snorted and stood up, patting my good shoulder gently.

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Thanks, Randy."

* * *

It took one week for Dr. Andrews to release me from the hospital - and I would be attending a few house shows with Randy later on in the week.

Of course, I was nervous to get back to the ring, even if it was to just walk with Randy out to the ring and things like that.

So there I was, in the Pepsi Center which was in Denver, Colorado. I twiddled my thumbs nervously as Randy took a shower in the other side of the room. I was supposed to shadow him through out the entire show - if he went to catering, I went to catering. If he went to the bathroom, I might as well try to go too.. It was Vince's doing. He said that if I was going to be there, being a liability to the company, I'd better try to stay on Randy like white on rice.

And, for the most part, I had been doing a good job.

I had been so distracted by my hands that I didn't even notice that Randy was now back in the room.

He quirked an eyebrow and gave me that little Viper smirk before turning away from me, showing me his muscular back, still dripping from the shower. My emerald eyes slowly traced his shoulder blades, slowly looked down and finally parted from his tan body when my eyes saw the towel drop.

I cleared my throat, looked down to my cell phone and tried to not act as nervous as I was before. I mean, the Legend Killer was standing ten feet away from me, naked. What was I supposed to do?

A knock at the door was quickly followed by a, "your match is in five, Mr. Orton," to which Randy grunted in response.

I looked up, "Who are you fighting?" I asked.

He slid on his black Orton trunks and shrugged, turning back to me. "I go against Kane," he said before I gave out a gasp.

"What?" I asked quickly. "Have you talked to him? Are you going to lose? Wh-"

He cut me off by leaning down and putting his hands on either side of my face. "When you're as good as Kane and I," Randy said softly, "You don't have to talk… We're going to go for forty minutes and in the end, I'm going to throw him in an RKO. We're going to win," he said softly. "I'm going to win," he flashed that typical Randy Orton grin.

I sighed, "Do you need anything?" I frowned.

"For you to have faith in me," Randy informed. "And a banana," he grinned.

I smirked softly and went to go the door before I was tugged back by Randy.

He smirked, "Can I have a good luck hug?" he asked with an innocent smile.

I sighed playfully, "If you must," I groaned, leaning in and holding Randy around the waist.

"Go get 'em."

"Go get my banana," Randy teased and I turned on my heel. I sighed, walking out of the locker room.

I walked slowly to catering, looking around as I saw a few people I recognized - especially Cody in line for food with Drew McIntyre. I reached up and slapped him across the neck.

Cody turned around with a glare before looking down and realizing that it was me. "What are you doing, here?" Cody asked, reaching and hugging me tight. "Oh my Gosh! Where's Ted?"

I shrugged, "I don't know where Ted is, it wasn't my turn to baby sit him!" I laughed, "But I think I saw him with Maryse back by the guerilla."

Cody nodded, "And you're supposed to be here with Randy?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I reached around him, "I'm here getting him some food before his match," I said.

"Glorified assistant, huh?" I heard Drew say behind Cody. I took a banana off of the table and shook my head, glaring at the boys.

"That's all she can do," Cody said.

"Drew, I can't wait until you get a match against Randy," I snapped. I sighed, turned on my heel and shook my head, "You know," I said, "You're absolutely an ass… When you turn into the old Cody, go ahead and give me a call."

I walked back to Randy's locker room only to run right into his champ.

"Hey," he said, holding my arms which were shaking with anger. "What's going on?"

I frowned, "Cody! And Drew…" I groaned, "They're so ridiculous!"

Randy's head raised up, seeing Cody and Drew avoiding his glare.

"Okay," Randy said, "I don't want you back here right now," he murmured, taking the banana and throwing it back over his shoulder and into the locker room. He took my hand and lead me out to the guerilla.

"C'mon," he said when Kane's music hit. He laced out fingers together, and now I was shaking due to the fact that I was already back to the ring.

I didn't think that I would be back this early. Randy gave a smile and nudged me as his music hit.

The arena went nuts as _I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand they talk to me. _

"And his opponent," Justin Roberts announced into the microphone, "Being accompanied by Abby DiBiase, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

When we stepped out of the curtain, the crowd welcomed us with a wall of sound, cheering, waving their signs towards Randy and even waving to me.

I raised an eyebrow and flashed a smile to a girl who had a sign saying, "Get Well Soon, Abby!" with pink glitter on a black poster. I waved quickly before Randy let go of my hand, sliding into the ring. He adjusted his hold on the WWE Championship and hit the corner of the ring, staring at the WWE Universe.

He smirked and held the belt up to the rafters.

The roof came off the place, while Randy simply threw his arms up in his signature Randy Orton pose.

I knew that I wanted this one day, I wanted to have the crowd cheering my name and I wanted more of those types of signs in the crowd. I slid down towards the opposite corner of Kane and watched as Randy bent down, handing me my title belt. I gave a soft smirk and held the title belt while the bell rang.

The "RKO" chants were running wild, and Randy, who's post Legacy career had gone face, gave a smile to the crowd.

I remembered watching Randy coming backstage at RAW before I started training - how he always seemed to be upset that the WWE Universe didn't really like him the way he was.

Randy and Kane locked up in the center of the ring before Randy broke away and started to throw some punches. I was supposed to cheer for Randy - which was what I did for the next thirty five minutes.

I raised an eyebrow as Randy, who seemed rather tired, stood in the corner, seemingly getting ready for a punt to Kane's head.

Right as Randy went to run at Kane, Kane stood straight up and threw him up in a choke slam. Randy, however, with the quickness of the Viper, shook his head and laughed - I heard a deep laugh as Randy slid out of the grasp and threw the Big Red Machine into an RKO. Kane's huge body dropped to the canvas and Randy rolled over.

"One!" The referee yelled out, slapping the ring mat.

Randy's eyes met with mine.

"Two!"

He raised an eyebrow as his line of sight went over my shoulder.

"Three!"

I turned around and saw a chair coming right to my face.

**[-wave- Hi, guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all of you who read the story so far! You're all amazing, I'd love to get THREE reviews, huh? ;D]**


	4. SetUps

Love the Way You Lie  
by amplified ecstasy  
chapter four;  
Set-Ups

"Hey! Hey!" I heard Randy yell before the chair hit me and I was laid out. "Get out of here!" Randy screamed, crawling out of the ring and over to me, picking me up.

"What's the matter with you?" he demanded while I heard a deep voice laugh and run backstage amidst the full crowd who booed loudly. "Abby, are you okay?" he asked with a raise of an eyebrow. He leaned down and placed his ear up to my mouth. "Talk to me, Abs!"

I let out a groan, "I'm okay," I frowned. "Just embarrassed," I confessed as Randy picked me up and held me bridal style.

"Let's get out of here," he said gently, leading my backstage. I could feel people patting my legs and my shoulders, touching any bit of me that was open for them to grab.

Randy walked me backstage, the belt being ran up to him from the referee.

"I'm gonna put you down now, okay?"

I sighed and nodded, "Alright, alright," I murmured and snuggled up on the couch backstage once Randy led us to his locker room.

I looked over to the floor where my phone was sitting - which was lit up. I reached down and grabbed it before realizing my father decided to call me four times.

"Do you need anything?" Randy quizzed me, raising an eyebrow over to me, kneeling down and leaning forward, watching me.

I looked over and into his eyes, "Yes," I said. "Who hit me?" I frowned.

Randy ran his hand over his face and exhaled loudly. "I don't know if I'm the one who should tell you," he said.

"_Who hit me_?" I snapped, sitting up.

He sighed and I could tell that it was breaking his heart, I felt nauseous as I watched his mouth open to speak.

"Teddy."

My heart exploded, "How cou-"

"Shh," Randy whispered, his hand going to my face and shaking his head. "Just stop, close your eyes, okay?" he said, "Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and try to relax," Randy said. "You're safe right here with me, okay?"

His deep voice lulled me into a sense of calm.

"Don't leave me," I whispered. I felt so betrayed, my brother had gone out his way to hurt me. Me, his little sister…

"I'm gonna call my dad real quick," I said gently but when I opened my eyes, Randy shook his head and took the phone from my hand.

"Don't worry, I'm going to call him, okay?" he asked, "Get some rest," he said with a nod of his head.

Shaking my head, I went to get up by the big horrible headache that flooded my head, I moaned and laid back down again, my head resting on the couch cushion.

I was about to sleep when Randy returned five minutes later, "Hey, open your eyes Beautiful," he said with a smile, laying on the edge of the couch.

"Mmm," I moaned before looking over to see him. "What?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach while he laid over, sitting down on the edge of the couch, his large hand rubbing my back slowly.

"We're going to dinner with your family tomorrow night," he said with a smirk.

"You're coming?"

Randy feigned a look of hurt, "You don't want me there?"

I shrugged, "If you think you can handle dinner with the DiBiases," I said softly.

"I bet it can't be any worse than dinner with my family," Randy grinned, nudging me gently. "Here," he said, grabbing a bottle of water and a bottle of pills from his bag. "Take 'em and then we'll head on out to the airport."

I sighed loudly, took two pills from the Advil bottle and placed them on my tongue, washing them back down my throat.

"You're my hero," I whispered, burying my head back in the pillow. "Please keep rubbing my back," I whined.

Randy grinned, "Mm," he said, his huge hands rubbing my tight back muscles and letting the tension out. "Why do you not want me to be there?" he asked.

"I never said that!" I explained, "I'm just saying that sometimes us Dibiase's are nuts," I said. "I mean, Teddy's a jerk, obviously, my other brother Brett is quiet, Daddy's never really all that proud of me and Mom just doesn't like me being a Diva," I explained. His fingers lightly traced my bare skin on my back, giving me goosebumps.

"Teddy's not able to find himself in the spotlight that he has to share with you," he said. "And really, Brett's too nervous to have an opinion, your Dad is just trying to make sure his children choose something that they love. A passion," he said. "And your mom just wants you to be happy," he stated, holding his hands still on my lower back.

I frowned, I think he realized that I had the bumps on my skin. I was shocked when I felt his lips on my bare shoulder blade.

His hands slowly made their way up my back. I let out a soft gasp, turning around so I was facing Randy, my back against the couch. He looked like a child, who was worried he was in trouble. His hands left my body, his body sitting straight up. I raised an eyebrow at him, leaning up and pressing my lips against his softly.

I moaned into the kiss when he deepened it, picking me up and carrying me to the wall, pinning me against it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gasped while his lips left mine, attacking my neck. There was a knock on the door and Randy ignored it before hearing a familiar voice call into the room.

"Abby?" It was Cody. Randy grunted, still kissing my neck and letting his calloused hands run over my silky skin. I went to move out of Randy's arms but his grasp, mixed with my lack of desire to leave his arms made it impossible.

"Talk to him," he whispered against my skin.

"Y-yeah, Cody?" I quizzed.

The voice was nervous, "Are you okay?"

"B-better than okay, just have a headache. Gonna go home tonight, I'll t-text you?" I asked, giving a soft gasp as Randy nipped at my skin.

"Alright," Cody said.

Randy pulled back, raising an eyebrow, "You could be one hell of an actress, gonna have to work on your stutter though," he winked and took a step away from me.

I suddenly felt quiet and felt like something was wrong with me not being in Randy's arms.

"Get your things, Beautiful," he said, letting me slide down the wall and walk slowly to where my bags were. I bent down and laughed, hearing a low whistle. I looked over my shoulder and sighed, laughing gently as I spotted Randy staring at my backside.

"Eyes up here," I said, turning to stand straight up, pointing to my eyes. He laughed and hugged me tight around the waist.

He shrugged, "Don't tell me what I can and can not look at. You're the person that I'm training!" he snapped with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes as he took my hand, walking towards the parking lot where Randy's rental Escalade. I raised an eyebrow as Randy opened the door for me and I slid in.

"Are you really ready to eat dinner with the Dibiase's?" I asked.

* * *

Randy and I had been able to get on a red eye flight back to West Palm Beach, Florida.

When we arrived, it was five AM and all I could think to do was sleep, I decided to invite Randy out to my house to get some sleep. I walked into the house that my Daddy bought me, a two bedroom, two bathroom home. I sighed, biting my bottom lip, throwing my duffle bag on the tile floor right after I walked into the home.

"Do I get to snuggle with you tonight?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned, "No, there's a second bedroom in there for a reason," I snorted. "So get in there, handsome," I said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

He snorted, "Alright, whatever."

We walked upstairs, parted at the top of the stairs and I threw myself in my king sized bed.

"Mmm, I missed home!" I called out.

I heard a rumble of laughter.

I raised an eyebrow as the laughter got louder and louder and sooner or later, I realized that Randy was standing in my doorway, his shirt missing and his boxers hanging low on his hips. If I hadn't been injured and exhausted and possibly concussed, I would have motioned for him to jump in my bed and measure me up for an RKO - however, this whole thing was just messing with my mind.

Randy let his hands go to his hips, "Do you really not want to snuggle with me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow that even Duane the Rock Johnson would've been jealous of.

I grinned and rolled my eyes, "Whatever, get in here Randy. No funny business, though."

He snorted, "Please, babe."

Randy sauntered into the bedroom and gave me a smirk, throwing his arms up in the air in his typical "Legend Killer" pose.

"Your cockiness is a total turn off," I mused as he climbed into the bed.

Randy snorted, "Don't you dare tell me that I'm not turning you on," he said.

He reached for my waist before I shook my head, "No, no, no," I smirked.

"Aw, c'mon!" Randy whined.

I laughed, turned and faced him, letting my arm drape around his neck. I pulled my body closer to his and he leaned in, kissing my lips softly.

"You're gonna be a great diva," he whispered when he pulled his lips from mine.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep," he whispered. "We've gotta spend time with your family tomorrow."

"Ew," I moaned, rolling onto my back and slowly fell asleep to Randy's hands on my back again.

* * *

There was something about being in the arms of Randy Orton when I woke up that morning that gave me the confidence that I definitely needed to face my entire family at dinner later on in the evening.

The fact that his arms hadn't moved once the entire time we were sleeping made me feel wanted. And I needed that, especially with the fact that my older brother Teddy had decided to hit me with a damned steel chair while I was just out, supporting my WWE Trainer.

I sighed and rolled onto my side, my back facing Randy while I stared out the window. I didn't want to bring Randy to the family dinner, especially since I knew how my family treated Randy.

My Dad might have invited him to dinner, however, I knew that something would happen here. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I felt Randy's lips trail up and down my shoulder. I blushed softly.

"Randy," I whispered, "How can we keep this professional?" I asked.

Randy snorted behind me, "We won't be able to," Randy said gently. "And you know it."

I sighed, "I want to be a diva, Randy… I want to have a career of my own," I pouted.

He took a deep breath, "We… I want to just try to have you as mine," Randy whispered. "Please let me try to keep you," he said.

I pouted my lips, he was such a charmer.

"The minute you compromise my career, I will end it do you understand me?"

Randy gave a nod. "I understand you…"

I sighed, "Good… go take a shower, you're all oily. And you got it on my bed, I'm going to murder you."

He smirked, "I need you to wash my back."

I shook my head, "No, no, no… you've gotten oil off your back without me before, you don't need to start with me now," I smirked, rolling back into the mattress.

"So rude!" Randy gushed, walking out of the room.

"The hell am I doing?" I whispered to myself.

[[AH! Randy and Abby have their moment, getting all involved, haha. I went to the WWE World Tour on Saturday out in Denver, it was SO epic! ;D I had my sign for Justin Gabriel, saying 'I'm Here for the South African Stunner!' and he saw it, waved and gave me a wink. -dies- I KNOW, haha. I'm going to write a Justin Gabriel story after LtwYL is over. ;D Let's see. I got to see the Undertaker (although I couldn't SEE him), I got to see Sheamus and then I also got to see Randy! ;D HE WAVED TO ME WHEN HE HAD WADE IN THE ROPES. Aah! Nexus yelled at me too, haha. Epic. I hope you like the chapter! ;) Read and review? You all are so amazing, I love reading the reviews - let's get FIVE for this chapter! ;D Love you all, Halley!]


	5. Dining with the Devil

Love the Way You Lie  
by amplified ecstasy  
chapter five;  
Dining with the Devil

"I feel sick," I said as Randy laced his fingers with mine, resting our hands on the shifter knob after he kicked the rental Mustang that he got after our flight into fourth gear. We got on the highway and Randy sped off towards my parent's house where we'd be eating dinner and talking about our lives. It was a typical bonding opportunity for the DiBiase family.

"Relax," Randy whispered softly, "I know you don't want to do this, but just take a deep breath, close your eyes and I'll wake you up when we're there," he said.

I shook my head, "No," I whined. "I wouldn't mind going to eat dinner with the family but I just don't want to face Teddy," I informed.

"Oh, I do," Randy growled as he merged to the left lane of the highway. That's what I was nervous about, I didn't want to have a bunch of family drama thanks to Randy. While I wasn't one for confrontation, Ted was. So was Randy. "For what it's worth," Randy whispered, leaning over and kissing my cheek, "You're going to look great while I kick your brother's ass," he said.

I knew that he was joking but it didn't ease my nerves. I wore a pair of dark denim wash skinny jeans and a gray tank top.

"Babe," I said gently. "I don't know what to say," I said gently. "I mean, what do I say to him?" I frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't even matter what you say to him," Randy said as we got off of the highway and slowed into my mom and dad's neighborhood. "I'll tell him to avoid you," he whispered. "And if he wants to start shit with us then we'll leave, okay?"

I took a deep breath as Randy threw the car in park outside of my house. I saw Brett's Ford F450 and while my Dad and Mom's Bentley sat in the driveway.

"Deal," I whispered, getting out of the car. Randy got out of the car and took my hand, walking me up to the front door. My father's persona as the Million Dollar Man never really went to his head until he quit the business. He always told me and my brothers that one day, after all was said and done, he wanted to be remembered for his wrestling moves and not by the persona. That never happened, and my Dad's infamous cackle along with the belt was hard to overcome.

Fans only knew my dad for his in-ring personality and not by Theodore Marvin DiBiase Sr. It hurt him, I knew, but he rarely let it show. I mention all of this because even though my Dad was the Million Dollar Man, the home he and my mother chose to retire in was a simple, two story place off the coast. I bit my bottom lip, looking over at Randy as I saw a glow of light wash over our faces. My other brother, Brett, opened the door and gave a small smile. I couldn't remember the last time that I had seen Brett for more than five minutes - I reached up and gave him a tight hug.

"You look good!" I smiled, ruffling his hair before he stepped back and threw his arms up, flexing. I snorted, pushed his bicep down and rolled my eyes, "Brett, this is Randy," I said. "He's helping me get back into the ring when I get back," I smirked.

I didn't want people to know that I was sort of starting to see Randy in a more intimate way than just my trainer. That would just open a whole can of worms that I didn't want to see, touch or feel. We made our way into the home and Brett, being nice, shook Randy's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said. "I've heard a lot of things," he smiled.

Brett seemed to not hate Randy like Teddy. Or my father.

"Is that my Abby?" I looked over my shoulder to see Brett's wife, Kristin coming towards us. Kristin and Brett met in middle school - dated through high school and college and were now married and had been since mid 2008. She, in the years she had gotten to know my family, had become one of my closer friends. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I looked down, spotting a bump on her stomach.

"What?" I shouted, pointing down.

"Four months!" Kristin cheered. Brett hadn't told me anything, what a prick.

I smiled and hugged her again, "Kris, you remember Randy, don't you?"

Randy was kind, kissed her cheek and said, "Congratulations on the baby!"

"Thank you, Randy!" Kristin hated wrestling rivalries so I was not surprised that she treated Randy like he deserved to be treated. I smiled and took Randy's hand, not without receiving a thoughtful gaze from Kristin before leading him into the living room where we could see the dining room and kitchen.

My father was sitting in his leather recliner, watching the University of Nebraska men's basketball team play some other team - he looked up as me and Randy entered. "Hi, baby," Dad nodded before looking at Randy. "Randy, how are you doing, boy?"

Randy respectfully nodded back, "Rather well, Sir. And you?"

I let go of Randy's hand and walked into the kitchen with Kristin behind me, spotting my mother over the stove, stirring a spoon around a pot.

I cleared my throat, "Hi, mom." My mother turned to look over at me, raised an eyebrow at me before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"Hi, Abby! How are you feeling?" she asked. I knew that this was going to come up sooner or later, even without asking, I knew that my mother wanted to know just what the hell I thought that I was doing being a WWE Diva.

"Fine," I muttered, shrugging and taking a glass of wine from the counter, not really caring who's it was. I downed it and filled it up again before grabbing a beer from the fridge, walking out of the kitchen and towards the couch that my brother and Randy were sitting on.

Randy, surprisingly, was talking to my father, sitting closer to him than Brett was. He was talking basketball with my father - explaining why the Huskers wouldn't go to the championships this year, much to my father's dismay.

But it wasn't a violent and snappy conversation, my dad heard Randy out before telling him why he felt, personally, that the boys would make it. I leaned back and handed the beer to Randy who took it and pulled me down onto the couch next to him, his arm around me tight as he took a swig of the beer, watching the Huskers score. He nodded as Dad asked if he had been following the Huskers for a while. Sure, Randy was from Missouri but he explained how he went to a house show at the University of Nebraska with his Dad once and just loved the nostalgia of the place. I bit my bottom lip and realized that this was all so nice because Teddy hadn't showed up yet.

"How the shoulder?" Dad asked as the game went to a commercial. I shrugged, "It definitely hurts, but I mean, whatever," I murmured. "I'm okay," I nodded.

"I'm excited to get to help her get back in that ring," Randy informed. He took a deep breath, raised an eyebrow and kissed my forehead. Randy knew that we were going to have a problem with Teddy, "Just relax and enjoy yourself while he's not here yet," he whispered in my ear.

I did what he told me, watching quietly as the game came back on.

"Dinner's almost ready," My mother said, entering the living room. Randy jumped up, "Mrs. DiBiase, it's nice to see you again," he said, shaking my mother's hand.

"Mmm, hello Randy."

I cleared my throat, "Randy," I said, pulling him down again before realizing that I saw my older brother with his stupid blonde girlfriend on his arm. I saw Ted walk towards my mother, kissed her cheek and Maryse got a hug from Mom as well. I felt jealous. Ted then moved to give highfives to Brett and Dad, giving me a knowing smile.

"How's your head, Ab?" Teddy sneered.

Dad came to my side before Randy could have, shaking his head.

"We will not be talking about the business tonight in this house do you understand me?" he said, giving us all his typical "I mean it" look.

Maryse slunk back behind Ted and I smirked. He was such a good Daddy and I suddenly wondered if he was on my side or on Teddy's. Mom left and called for Maryse to help her set the table.

"You," I said, standing up and glaring at Teddy. "Are the biggest asshole that I have ever met in my life," I spat. I leaned forward and slapped him across the face and then, suddenly, Randy was in between my brother and I, glaring down at him.

"You will leave her alone," Randy said in his deep growing voice. "Leave her alone," he murmured, shaking his head.

"She didn't want to come here tonight - but I made her. She's here for a dinner with her family," he said with a nod. "If you don't like it, you can take your bleach blonde bitch and get out of here," he threatened.

Dad stood up and stood beside the boys, "Ted, I think it'd be best for you and Maryse to go. You are in no condition to be around Abby right now - we will talk about what you did to your sister later… without Maryse here," he said. Myself, Brett and Teddy had been raised to show respect to the elders, respect people who paved the way - and you were taught to respect our father and mother. Dad watched as Ted turned on his heel and took Maryse from the kitchen, storming out of the house.

I was shaking when Daddy put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "Sorry, Abs," he said.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called. We made our way into the dining room and Randy pulled the chair out for me before sitting next to me and my father. I looked over to see Brett and Kristin - then to my left seeing my Mother put the last pot on the table. She had made a traditional Italian meal, pasta, salad, breadsticks and the like.

"Say grace," Mother said to Brett. Once we bowed our heads, Brett started to bless the meal as Randy reached his hand over and squeezed my thigh before saying "Amen". We started passing the bowls around and filling our plates in silence.

"So, how long until you're at full health, Abby?" Mom asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I'm back in six months," I said. Mother sighed.

"Melanie," Dad said from across the table, putting his fork and knife down.

"Ted, I don't think that it needs to be said to Abby that we're not happy with her choice as a WWE Diva," she said.

"You're not happy with the decision," I snapped, glaring at my mother.

"Abby," Randy whispered.

"No, Randy," I said, glaring at her. "I'm so sick of your double standards!" I snapped.

Mom was shocked that I finally decided to talk to her like this.

"I'm tired of watching you put your life on the line!" Mom whined.

I shook my head, "What?" I yelled, "I haven't put my life on the line once! If it's good for my dad and Brett and my tool of a brother, Teddy, then it's good enough for me!"

"You'll never find love," Mom said. "That's enough," Dad said. "Melanie, I don't want to hear about this, this is the first time that I get to have my kids together with their significant others - just let me enjoy it, Damnit!"

We all looked to Dad before Randy cleared his throat, "Miss Melanie," he said, pursing his lips. "I hope that one day you will grow to accept Abby being a WWE Diva," he said. "Because I've seen her in the ring and she's got it in her blood. She's going to be a Diva no matter what - because that's her dream."

"Dad found love with you," Brett murmured, pursing his lips. I looked up, shocked that my brother was on my side as well.

"And I'm just suck of hearing Abby be ridiculed for something that everyone but you did," Brett said to our mother.

"Brett and Abby have a point," Dad said.

"If I may, coming from a current standpoint," Randy said, leaning forward a little bit. "I know that it's hard to see children of yours go into the company. My father went through the same thing with me and I know that if my sister Becky wanted to be a WWE Diva, I know that my mother and father would have a fit. However, they always wanted me, wanted us," Randy corrected himself. "To conquer our dreams and to get what we want, and never let it go."

I found myself falling for Randy as his deep voice reasoned with my mother. My mother sat for a moment before putting her napkin on the table and walking out of the all gazed at each other before my Dad sighed, "Give her time." I sighed as Kristin took a bite from her plate.

"Great spaghetti," she tried, giving us a smile as we all started to eat.

* * *

"This was…eventful," I said as I hugged my father goodbye after the end of the Huskers' game.

He gave his hearty laugh, "It was nice to have you and Randy," he said. "I like that he's standing up for you," Dad whispered in my ear. "That doesn't mean I still like him," he threw out. I laughed, shook my head and kissed his cheek.

Dad shook Randy's hand, gave Brett and Kristin hugs and waved us took my hand and walked back to the car. He reached over and opened my door but before I could get in my seat, his arm snaked around my waist and tugged me back to him.

"That was nice," he said.

I snorted, "Liar…"

"Your family is a bunch of cute kittens compared to my family," he smiled, kissing my lips gently.

"I'll beg to differ." He smirked and let me get in the seat, shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat.

"Where do we go next?" I asked, quietly raising an eyebrow as he sped off. He gave a long groan before seemingly remembering what his schedule was.

"We head out to Dallas, Texas then we've got Bragging Rights," he nodded.

I knew that Randy was somewhat nervous about his Championship match against Wade Barrett - who had John Cena in his corner. It wasn't fair but I had a feeling that Randy would come up and win the battle. Hell, he was the WWE reached over and kissed my temple, "But all that should matter is the fact that we're going home for two nights," he said.

"And that means we get to sleep in your bed. Which, by the way, is so much more comfortable than my bed." I smiled and shook my head.

I wished people could see this Randy Orton, the "Legend Killer" who was surprisingly polite to my father, one of the biggest legends to walk into that squared circle.

But that wouldn't work out, because little did I know, the Legend Killer would always be a part of Randy Orton, gimmick or not.

[**Author's Note: Hey you guys! Sorry it's been a bit since I updated but I decided to really try to get this story plotted out, planned all the way through and figure all those loose details up. ;) I've got some ideas with new main men mainly Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, John Cena, Justin Gabriel and even the leader of the worst faction in history, haha. Wade Barrett. ;D I hope you guys will stick with me and even tell me who you'd like to read a story about, even if it's not who I've listed! Hell, I'd even try to write as Sheamus! Haha! I know how hard it is to find stories about random pairings; like Rosa Mendes and The Miz - but who knows. I could fix that!**

To answer some questions: I did yell out to Heath Slater during the Justin Gabriel vs. R-Truth match, I decided to yell out, "I LOVE WENDY'S" and people kinda giggled around me. That was the time Justin waved at me, haha. We also got to meet up with the Nexus after the show; we saw them drive away and I spotted Justin the backseat, so I yelled at him. "JUSTIN!"Heath popped his head out of the Cadillac and was like, "JUSTIN!"And me and my best friend, Tami were like, "HEEEEEATH!" AHAHA, great times! Hopefully you guys get to have good experiences like that if you ever get to go to a WWE Event.

Chapter five is done! What'd y'all think?  
Love and hugs!  
Halley] 


	6. All the Above

Love the Way You Lie  
by amplified ecstasy  
chapter six;  
All the Above

Being on the road with superstars, you learn secrets about them that none of their fans know. Like how Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was gaga for Gaga. Or how Santino Marella knew every song of Tupac's. Or how, surprisingly enough, the music that Randy Orton listened to while calming down from a match was classical choral music.

And just as much as they might surprise you, you will always surprise them just as were sitting in the car on the way to the airport after a crazy house show for the WWE Live Tour, Randy driving while I sat in the back seat with Mike, Santino in the front seat. All of the boys were discussing how crazy the WWE Universe that Dallas had to offer them was.

"I love how even though I completely ragged on the Dallas Cowboys, the crowd still cheered," Mike smirked.

Randy laughed a boisterous laugh, "That's because the Cowboys are horrible this season," he smirked in the rear view mirror - which set off a ten minute conversation on the four teams that were worse off in the standings than the Dallas Cowboys.

"What about you, Abby?" Santino asked from the passenger seat.

"Did you have fun?" I smiled, looking up to remember the little make out session that Randy and I had shared before his match against Sheamus, as did Randy - because he looked back at me and smirked.

"She better have…"

I laughed while Mike and Santino groaned.

"Nah, I had a blast. I went out to the ring with Randy, right? And I saw so many signs against Teddy - and other than just RKO signs, I saw some for me," I said.

Santino smirked, "Really? That means the fans want you back quicker than you're giving them," he said.

"When are you cleared to compete again?"

The doctor said six months," I shrugged. How long had it even been? Three weeks? One month? I took a deep breath, "But I feel fine!" I complained. "If I wanted to, I could get into that ring and deal with any diva they threw my way."

Mike eyed me up as Randy spoke from the front seat.

"No, you've got five months for a reason, Abby! Don't be stupid. You're out for five months more…"

I pouted my lips and crossed my arms against my chest rather mad that Randy wouldn't be willing to get me back sooner. The awkward silence between the boyfriend and girlfriend in the car had Santino checking his iPhone while Mike tapped his knuckle on the glass window. The car was silent until we reached the airport, Santino explaining to Randy that we were all flying out from Southwest Airlines.

Randy drove to the rental car parking lot and I got out of the car quickly.

Mike walked to the back of the car and popped the trunk while Randy signed the car back in.

"Here," Mike said, handing me my two suitcases before Randy joined us, grabbing his duffle bags and walking with me over to the check in desk.

"Orton," Randy said to the ticket agent. "Should be two tickets," he said.

"I see two tickets, Abigail Orton and Randy Orton?"

"That's it," Randy said. I looked up at Randy before raising an eyebrow. My name was _not_ Orton. Shaking my head after I got my ticket and checked out bags, we walked towards security. We didn't talk until we got to the gate of the plane, waiting for the plane to be opened for open seating.

I saw John Morrison, Melina, Cena and the Nexus. I sighed and relaxed in my seat before I heard Randy speak.

"What's the matter?" I snorted and shook my head, "I don't know what happened that makes you think that you can talk to me like that," I said.

He watched me with a small frown, "Like what?"

"You said that I was stupid," I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

I watched his face frown, "What? I didn't mean it like that! You know that!" he said with a shake of his head.

I shrugged, "Just leave it," I said. "I've got five more months." I shrugged before standing up and walking over to the Nexus.

Justin Gabriel, also known as PJ Lloyd Jr, gave me a nervous look before speaking, "Hey, Abs. What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His eyes were up and on Randy - who seemed to be seething in the seat I left him in.

"I just needed away from the Viper," I sneered, shaking my head. "What do you say to trading tickets with me?" I asked.

PJ shook his head, "Not me, you might want to ask Stu, though…"

I nodded, and slid up the line to see Wade Barrett. "Hi!" I said with a sly smile while he watched me with a weird look.

We didn't really mix, the Nexus usually stayed apart from the group and I really only knew Wade from what Alyssa had told me.

"Well, first of all, congratulations on Alyssa saying yes," I mused.

"And second of all, I need a favor."

Wade crossed his arms, "Oh?"

I nodded, "I need away from Randy," I informed, "So it'd be nice if one of the Nexus boys could take my seat and let me sit with the rest of the boys, it'd be nice," I smiled, trying to get my way.

Quietly, Wade gave a grin to the newest member of the Nexus - John Cena, who was talking on the phone to his wife, Liz. He watched me for a minute before telling Liz that he'd call her back.

"Alright," Wade nodded.

"John will take the seat, Abs," he said.

John looked confused and I walked away from the Nexus boys to grab my purse from Randy. I looked down and saw Randy sitting with my purse in his lap while a little girl was sitting next to him.

She seemed to be starstruck, her mother and father sitting next to her, bickering about the flight, paying no attention to notice that their daughter was staring at a man. Watching him, the little girl leaned forward and poked Randy's massive bicep. Randy's head turned to look down at her.

"Are you Randy Orton?" the little girl asked.

His lips turned up in the corners, "Yes," he said. "What's your name?" he asked, turning to face her a little better.

I raised an eyebrow and listened.

"I'm Ashley," the little girl said. "I'm a fan of yours, Mr. Orton! Are you going to win against Wade Barrett?"

Randy smiled, "Mmm," he said, "I'm going to try really hard, Princess, that's for sure."

Ashley nodded, pushing her dark curls out of her eyes. "I hope that you do!"

Ashley couldn't be anything older than four, but she was outgoing. Something about Randy Orton with a little kid made my heart melt - I couldn't help but think about him in a few years, being a father.

"Do you know who she is?" Randy asked, pointing over to me. I adjusted my hold on my purse before walking up to the boys.

"Hi," I smiled.

Ashley grinned, "You're Abby, right?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "I am!"

"Oh my goodness!" Ashley gasped, raising an eyebrow. "How's your boo-boo?"

I smiled gently, "It hurts, but I'll get better soon, I promise," I nodded.

"Can I get a picture with you, Mr. Orton? And you too, Abby?"

We both nodded and finally, Ashley's parents focused in on Ashley talking to us.

"Holy hell," Ashley's dad said, "I'm Tommy, I'm a huge fan," he said, shaking Randy's hand while Ashley jumped off the chair and stood up.

"Let's go! Let's go! Picture time!"

Quietly, Randy and I kneeled down while Ashley stood between us, and we gave million-watt smiles which had graced my face due to the adorable level of Ashley. The family took a few pictures with their camera before the Dad asked Randy to get a photo.

Randy was kind enough to say "yes" and ask if they were visiting Dallas for anything.

"We live there, why are you going to Dallas?" Ashley's mom, Jane asked.

"We have a show," I informed.

Randy smirked, "I could score you some tickets and backstage passes if you'd like," he smiled, adjusting his hold on the black duffle which contained his championship belt.

Tommy's face fell, "Really?" he asked. "Oh my God, that would be amazing!"

"We'd just need two, I'm not really into the whole wrestling scene," Jane smirked. "No offense."

I laughed, "None taken," I said.

Randy grinned, "Lemme get your information and they'll be at the arena on Friday," he said.

"I thought that Smackdown was on Friday!" Ashley cried out.

Randy smiled and leaned down to look at the girl in the face. He had his Viper eyes, but his smile was turned up into a smile.

"But you wanna see me?" Randy asked.

Ashley nodded. "Yes!"

"I'll be there, I've got a match - I'll make sure you have fun, Smackdown or not," Randy winked before ruffling her hair playfully.

We said goodbye to the family when they were called for boarding.

"That was nice of you," I said softly, sitting back with him.

He shrugged and sat down, looking down to his iPod. "She reminded me of my daughter," he confessed.

I was shocked, I didn't know that Randy had a daughter and honestly, I felt a little hurt that he didn't tell me this when we started to be a little more intimate with each other.

"Y-you have a daughter?" I nodded and showed me a photo that popped up on the screen of his Apple device.

"Her name's Alanna Marie," he said. "She's two now, she lives with her mom."

I frowned. "Why?" I asked, looking at the picture of Alanna gazing up at the camera with a toothy smile, while she was taking a bubble bath.

Randy gave an un-humorous laugh, almost like a bark, "Like this is a good life for her?" he asked, motioning to the boys who were sleeping on the floor in the most uncomfortable looking positions.

Melina and John Morrison shared a plate of horrible looking nachos while Santino and Mike were watching the planes taxi on and off the runway. It was definitely a lonely life but I didn't really think that living without your daddy could be any better. Coming from a family where my Dad would be gone for months at a time, I knew the tough lives that Alanna and her mother were living. I secretly felt bad for them as Randy let his hand rest on my knee which had been bouncing.

"Her mom and I were high school sweethearts," he informed. "And when she got pregnant, we decided to get married," he shrugged. "It was all fine and dandy until Alanna was about three months. Sam got mad that I had to go on the road," he said softly. "I loved her, but I love this more," Randy shrugged. "And if that makes me a prick," he trailed off.

I frowned and took his face in my hands, staring into his eyes, "You are doing this because you love it and you are making sure that little Alanna has a safe and secure future," I said. "Just like my Daddy did for me, and I respect the hell out of you for being able to leave her at home to do your job."

He reached forward and kissed me softly. "You're right," he shrugged. "I guess when I see the little girls on tour I wanna act like it's Alanna and how I would do anything for her to smile…" I let go of him, "I love that about you, Randy," I said.

When the WWE stars were told to board, John came up to me, holding his plane ticket out to me. "Here, Abby."

I watched Randy raise an eyebrow at me before he snapped out, "You're trading seats?"

I frowned, "What? I was! Before - " I stopped as Randy shook his head, stood up and swapped me and John's tickets for us.

"Just go sit with the Nexus," he spat. "I'll see you in Dallas," Randy seethed, his face going red.

"Randy!" I cried out but he was already on the plane. "Fuck," I sighed.

John watched us and shook his head, "I'll talk to him," he offered.

He helped me up and walked with me to the gate. I walked down the long corridor and sighed, seeing Randy greet the stewardess and walk to his seat in first class. I frowned, walked onto the plane and moved to my seat.

I passed Randy and he gave me a look that sent chills down my spine. It was as if he were envisioning punting my head off. I nervously walked past and sat next to Wade - who gave me a cheeky grin.

"Well, hello!" he said in his British accent.

"Being my honorary Cena, you must do anything I ask," he smirked.

"Liar," I grinned, nudging him. "How's the wedding planning going?"

"I truthfully don't know," he said, "I mean, I saw Alyssa like a week ago and she told me she had found her dress," Wade confessed. "I need some help that's for sure - I mean, I have no clue who I'm going to have as my groomsmen," he shrugged. "Since you're Alyssa's maid of honor, I was thinking about at least having Randy in the wedding party so you can walk with him-"

"Don't throw him in unless you're close to him," I said. "I wouldn't mind walking down the aisle with PJ or something," I shrugged.

Wade smiled, "Oh, Abigail!" he said, nudging me in return. "Hopefully one of these days you'll be in my position."

I laughed, "Picking my groomsmen?" I asked.

"I doubt it!" Wade laughed, "You know what I meant!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes looking at the back of Randy's head, which seemed to be turned to the side, craning his neck to hear what we were saying.

"Not any time soon," I shrugged. "At least not with the way we're going now."

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked as the last person filed past us.

I shrugged, "I don't even know if we're officially boyfriend or girlfriend, we just kiss a lot and he makes me happy - but there's always the voice in the back of my head that screams that one day - he might just up and leave me," I confessed.

"Especially with the Divas in the locker room now-a-days," I threw out.

"You're with him every show," Wade threw to had a point, but there was too much of me that worried that the Legend Killer would snap and go for a bustier, prettier brunette-r girl.

"Abby," I heard Heath Slater's voice from behind me. I turned to look at him over the seat.

"All I know," he said, his Southern voice coating each and every word of his. "Is that he is head-over-heels for you," Heath 's voice cleared a few rows ahead and I turned to look but Heath kept talking. "He's always talking about going out with you after the show in the locker room. He loves being around you and I'm pretty sure he loves you."

Randy coughed and Heath frowned as the Viper stood up and walked towards us.

"Abigail," Randy said gently. "I'm-" he trailed off.

"Excuse me, Sir," the flight attendant said softly. "But the plane is about to take off and we need you to be seated."

"Yeah," Randy said, "Just one second! Abby I lo-"

"Sir, now…"

Randy's neck tilted to the side and a grimace painted onto his face as he gave a cold glare to the female who was demanding he was seated. "I said-"

I was the one who spoke now, "Randy," I threatened. "Sit down. When the fasten seatbelt sign goes off, I'll come and see you, okay?"

Randy watched me before I shook my head and he slowly sulked back to his seat. Wade and Heath seemed to realize what had just happened - realizing that Randy had slipped slowly into Viper mode and it was a dangerous moment. They both raised their eyebrows before relaxing as the lights on the plane went out and the plane crept towards the end of the runway, getting speed before starting to fly.

* * *

Much to my dismay, we hit turbulence the entire way to Dallas, Texas. I couldn't talk to Randy until we were off the plane and on our way to baggage claim but he didn't seem to want to talk to me then, with everyone around. We drove with John and Melina to the hotel which was right across the street from the arena.

JoMo asked Randy if he wanted to hit the gym and even though it was four thirty in the morning, he agreed. Melina and I were exhausted so we both went up to our rooms and started winding down for the night. I was a little upset that Randy had gone to the gym but what would I say? "Spend time with me, because I want to know what you were going to say on the plane?"

Fat chance.

Once in my room, I washed the make up off of my face and took our my contacts before coming my hair back into a ponytail and changing into a pair of sweats and one of Randy's old t-shirts. I climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep without Randy's arms around me.

* * *

**[Author's Note; Hey you guys! I hope that you liked this chapter! I want FOUR reviews! ;) Hopefully you liked it! Tell me what you thought? Huh? Fantastic. I've got chapter seven all up so that's all! ;D Love you!]**


	7. The Way We Were

Chapter Seven; The Way We Were

We were in Dallas for about a day in a half before the show so we got to roam around the city before we were required at the arena the entire day. It was nice to be able to go out with the girls, spending time with Kelly Kelly, Melina, Rosa Mendes and Beth Phoenix who was also on the injured list.

We sat in a quaint little café a few blocks from the arena eating lunch before I spoke up, "I've gotta go guys," I said, "I've got an appointment," I smirked.

The girls bid me goodbye and I made my way back to the arena. I walked through the back garage door and saw a few techies getting the show ready.

"Hi, guys!" I waved.

"Hey, Abby! How's the shoulder?"

I smiled, "Good! Going to see Dr. Johnson now to see how I can shave some time off!" I smiled.

They wished me luck and I walked towards the office where I saw Adam getting his ankle wrapped up in tape. I waited my turn patiently and once Adam was gone, it was my turn.

"Alright," Dr. Johnson, a man in his late fifties said, "Hop up, let's see how you're doing," he said.

I sat on the table nad watched as he poked and probed my shoulder. Sure, I winced a few times but other than that, I was watched my reactions and after a five minute exam I was told what my fate would be. "When were you originally supposed to start training?" he asked.

"I was supposed to start training the week before the Royal Rumble," I said, having memorized the date on the calendar.

He raised an eyebrow, "How about this," he said, "You can start training in two weeks," he said. "Not full contact," he said. "I expect you to be in the _ring_ fighting by the Royal Rumble."

I gasped, that was three months sooner than I had expected.

"Are you kidding?"

He shook his head, "I don't joke," he said. "So, make sure your trainer's know and I'll tell Vince."

I smiled, "Thanks, Doc!"

He nodded, "Anytime, Abby," he said. "Have a good day!"

I walked out of the office and gasped, running right into Randy's chest. He had either not come back to the hotel last night or was gone before I had woken. I liked to think that it was the latter option.

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Everything alright? It's not normal for you to go see Doc," he said.

I grinned, "I'm getting back in the ring at the Rumble!"

He shook his head, "No," he said as if he were talking to a child. "You're back _training_ at the Rumble."

"The doctor just cleared me! Of course I've got a while before full contact but I get to start training!" His face was not amused.

"I didn't know you were even going to see Doc," he said.

I frowned, "Well it was last minute… baby, I thought that you would be happy!"

I frowned. Randy rolled his eyes, "You're wrong! I'm busy with the WWE Championship and you're going to ask me to train you on top of that?"

My heart broke. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not supposed to have the title at the Rumble - which is why I was supposed to start training then!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You have just royally fucked everything up!"

Pursing my lips, I bit back the tears that were coming into my eyes but Randy seemed to attack at the first sign of weakness.

"Do you ever think of others?" he asked, "Or is it just always about you?"

"I should be asking you the same question," I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip. "Don't talk to me like that," Randy said in a warning tone.

"I'll just ask Cody to train me," I spat. "Don't trouble yourself."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed me and pulled me back with a bit of force.

"Hey!" I looked up to see my brother Brett, storming towards us. "Is there a problem here?" He asked Randy.

Randy let go of me with a smirk, "I'll see you around," he whispered before walking away.

Brett watched me for a second before speaking, "You okay, girl?"

I wanted to scream out that I had finally become afraid of Randy Orton but decided against it.

"I'm fine," I lied before starting to walk the opposite way that Randy went.

"What happened?" Brett asked. I shrugged, "He basically just said that he won't be able to train me," I frowned, "But he said he would…"

"Before I got to come back three months early…" I said, shrugging.

"Abby! That's amazing! Hell! I'll train you!"

I shook my head, "No, I know who I'm going to ask," I said, "I just have to swallow my pride to get him to say 'yes'."

Then it hit me."What the hell are you doing here?" I grinned, "You're looking at the newest RAW superstar!"I laughed, hugging him tight. "It's official, the entire DiBiase clan is now on Raw."Brett grinned, "Think Dad's proud of us?" he asked. I nodded, "I do… we're living our dream. That's all he wants."

"Where's Ted?"

I shrugged, "It's a house show, I don't know if he's scheduled for tonight.""Do you know what Vince said?" he asked me.I raised an eyebrow.

"That me and you," Brett began before I saw Cody. "Are teaming up against Ted and Maryse at the Rumble."

I smiled, "You mean-"

He grinned, "We have our first PPV match together."

I laughed and hugged him again before he swatted at my back,

"Go get your trainer!"With his encouragement, I walked over to where Cody was, bending over to get a sip of water from the fountain. I raised an eyebrow and cleared my arched back to full height before looking down at me, a small smile graced his lips.  


I instantly began to replay the last few weeks and how I had been cleared for training yet had no trainer.

"I figure if I can't have Randy's move, I can train with you - who were trained by Randy…"""

ody smirked, "I'm always going to come second to Randy aren't I?"I pouted, "What do you mean by that?"He shook his head, "Nothing Abs. I'd love to help you out. I'll meet you in the ring tonight before they take it down, okay?"

I nodded, "Thanks, Cody!"-The show that night had been especially hard to watch while Randy had punted his opponent, David Otunga across the ring and did it two more times for good measure. David had broken his wrist and needed time off so this was the opportunity to give him time so he could get it recovered. Sure it was hard for the Nexus to lose yet another one of its members but at least it wasn't Wade, Heath or Justin.

Okay, that sounded bad, but like the rest of the WWE Universe, David Otunga was one of the least favorite people in the Nexus. I felt bad but it was still tough to watch it. I shook my head and looked over my shoulder and spotted Melina."Girl! I heard you got cleared! Congratulations!" I smiled, "Well, thank you! I'm happy!""So, Randy's going to train you?" Melina asked. I shook my head, "No! I'm going to be trained by Cody!" I said. Melina frowned, "What? What happened to Randy?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "He's too busy!"Quietly, she pursed her lips, "Do you want me to help you?" she asked. "Cause I will."I beamed, "I'd love to!" I grinned. "Alright!" M"

elina grinned and hugged me, "Alright, we'll give me about a week and I'll take you out and we'll figure out what kind of style you want!" she winked, "I've gotta go fight with JoMo."I nodded, "Good luck beautiful!"She walked out and I saw Randy storm past, adjusting his hold on hi

s championship. He eyed me before walking past me without a word. I groaned slowly and turned on my heel. "Randall Keith Orton," I spat. "If you think that you can just ignore me-" He looked at me and gave a sly smirk. His jaw clenched a few times as Randy chewed his gum

with a bored look on his face. "Who do you think you are talking to?"I raised an eyebrow and got into his face, "I thought that I would be talking to my _boyfriend_," I snapped. "But obviously, I must have been mistaken.""Apparently," Randy sneered, adjusting his grasp on his belt before glaring down at me. "Are you riding to the airport with me, or are you going to go with someone else?"

I bit my bottom lip, I didn't want to be around him. "I'll ride with Brett," I snapped. "Fine."Randy turned on his heel and sulked towards his locker room.

"I didn't get to tell you what I was going to say to you on the plane," he offered.I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I turned to look at him."What?"

I straightened up and spoke softly, "I love you Abby." 


	8. A Year Without Rain

Love the Way You Lie  
chapter eight;  
A Year Without Rain

I was still rather angry with Randy refusing to train me and it had taken a toll on our "relationship". Even though Randy had decided to throw out the "L" word at me, I felt like if I was smart, I wouldn't respond and just walk away. And, that's what I did.

And I was feeling guilty every time I saw him around the locker room or even when I would escort him to the ring. I had noticed a difference in Randy and the WWE Universe had as well. He would rarely smile in the ring like he had when he first won the title back and what it looked like to the WWE Universe was that their new hero, the "new Cena" had gone back to being the cold and heartless Viper.

But I knew that he was just cold and heartbroken.

Bragging Rights had come and gone with Randy retaining the title but only due to John Cena's involvement in the match between him and Wade Barrett. I had asked for that night off so I could fly out to visit Alyssa in Hollywood so we could go dress shopping.

I had forgotten all of the duties that a Maid of Honor had to carry out but Alyssa was understanding, asking me to just show up for the dress shopping and final fittings for her bridal gown and my dress for the wedding.

Alyssa had cracked out some wedding plans, she and Wade were planning on getting married the week before Christmas in Manchester, where Wade grew up. While we ate lunch in downtown Hollywood, Alyssa spoke animatedly about how they would be married at Highcliffe Castle on December 21st, 2010, three days after the TLC PPV.

When I choked on my water at the upcoming date, Alyssa quickly told me that she and Wade had decided that they wanted to get married as soon as possible before the Nexus got so big that he wouldn't be able to even take a break to say his vows.

"It makes sense," I said softly, dabbing my mouth with my napkin as we finished our meal. "So," I said, linking arms with her as we started to walk towards the bridal boutique a few blocks away from where we had eaten. "What are your colors?"

"Black and red," she gushed.

I smiled gently, "No yellow?" I gasped, "What is a Nexus wedding without yellow?"

Alyssa smiled, "Abby, you are as bad as Stu!" she said, referring to Wade as his real name. "He was begging for yellow but we settled on red," she laughed.

"Who's the bridal party?" I asked.

"You and my two sisters," she said, "And Wade's groomsmen are Justin, Heath and Randy," she nodded.

My eyes darted to her, "Why is Randy a groomsman?"

"John refused to do it," Alyssa informed, "But Stu and Randy have gotten to know each other, but don't worry, if you don't want to walk down the aisle with Justin, I'm sure we can have you walk with Randy," she offered.

I shook my head, "I won't mind walking down the aisle with PJ," I said, deciding to use Justin's real name.

"But I bet Randy would," Alyssa said, giving a grin.

"I don't give a shit if Randy gets mad about it," I said, "It's not his wedding and I'm not his girlfriend, he can't stake a claim on me."

Alyssa looked at me and frowned, "Trouble in paradise?"

I frowned, "I was never even really dating Randy. We just kissed a lot... and we liked each others company and I didn't mind when I'd stay in his room at night but..."

The woman inside the shop got off her stool and asked if we were looking for anything in particular, to which Alyssa ignored her and stared at me.

"But what?"

I frowned and looked down, "He said he loved me."

Alyssa squealed, "He what!" she demanded. "What did you say?"

I was mentally back in the corridor with Randy staring at me right after he said that he loved me.

_"I love you, Abby."_

_I looked up and raised an eyebrow at him before shaking my head._

_"You know, your mood swings are giving me whiplash."_

"You bitch!" Alyssa frowned.

"You don't know how he had been acting towards me! Like I was his opponent in the ring and he was trying to intimidate me into making a mistake!"

"Which you did!" she said dramatically. "You told Randall Keith Orton that his mood swings were giving you whiplash when he said that he loved you!"

I felt bad but it was too late now. "Well, what's done is done," I said before looking at the shop attendant who gave me a blank stare.

"Yeah, we're looking for a wedding dress for her," I said, jabbing my thumb at Alyssa.

"We're talking about this when I'm finished," she said while the attendant started to lead her to the wedding dress section. I would go back when Alyssa needed to have opinions on the dresses. But for now, I was fanning through racks and racks of bridesmaid dresses, remembering the details that Alyssa had demanded I find in my Maid of Honor dress. Red, long, simple and form fitting. Seemed easy enough before I was looking through so many dresses that seemed the same.

I had just found the dress I must go home with before I heard Alyssa's voice call out.

"I don't know if this is the one I want," she said when I reached her in a slim, white dress that went to the floor. "I want simple," she told me.

I watched in the mirror before I shook my head, "Why would you go with simple when you are getting married to your Prince Charming in a castle in England?" I asked with a small smile. Wade had told me that while Alyssa said her heart was set on a no-frill wedding gown, he had seen photos of wedding gowns in her room which would rival Cinderella's wedding gown, and asked me to get her what her heart desired, that he would be paying for the dress.

Alyssa looked at me through the reflection, "You know, I've always wanted to be a Princess," she said. "But Stu is so simple and elegant that I want myself to be simple and elegant as well."

"Can I tell you what he told me?" I asked.

She looked down to me, "Please," she begged from her pedestal.

"He wants you to be the Princess you deserve to be," I said. "And that you deserve to have a dress like you've dreamed of since you were a child."

Alyssa was visibly shaken by the words that her fiancee had spoken to me. "Alright... I'll try a Princess dress on," she said, jumping down from her stand and moving back to the dressing room.

I made my way back to my dress and took it off the rack, sliding it over my folded arm and made my way back to Alyssa just in time to see her come out in a ball gown with a beaded corset and a full skirt with diamonds down the front and entirety of the gown. I gasped audibly and Alyssa seemed like she couldn't picture herself in it before the attendant placed the veil atop her blonde locks.

Then it hit Alyssa and she broke down, starting to cry. "I'm getting married!" she laughed happily.

I laughed, "Oh! Is that what we're doing here?" I teased, hugging her tight. "You look beautiful," I said. "Stu's a lucky guy," I smiled.

"No shit!" Alyssa laughed before smiling at the attendant, "I'll take this one, and you have to try that on before I decide if it's right or not."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Bridezilla," I teased before getting in a dressing room and taking off my clothes.

"So, what are you going to do about Randy?" I heard Alyssa's voice. I assumed she got out of the dress, cause when I came out in the red dress of my own, she was back in her outfit of sweats and black hoodie.

I shrugged and moved to the mirror, sweeping my dark curls over my shoulder, "I don't know what I am going to do," I said truthfully while Alyssa slowly started to circle around me. "You like?"

"You look hot!" she said, "I love it! I knew red would look good on you. Go ahead and get it," she said, shooing me into the dressing room again.

I carefully took the gown back off and hung it up before sliding back into my faded ripped blue jeans and white tank top, listening to her give her advice about my predicament.

"I think," she said, "That you should call him up right now, tell him that you forgive him for not training you and tell him you love him too."

I came out of the dressing room, the dress on the hanger and walked past Alyssa towards the front.

"You do love him, don't you?"

I frowned and stood at the front desk where I would be buying the gown before I shrugged, "I don't really know..." I murmured.

"Well, you sure sound like you do!" she said, hitting my shoulder. "Call him and see if he's nice to you. If he is, tell him you want to talk to him when you get back on the road!"

I sighed, knowing that Alyssa was right no matter how much I wanted to avoid it.

"Do you want to know what he's said about you?" she asked me, handing over her credit card to pay for the dresses.  
Nervously, I nodded my head.

"That he misses you terribly and he just wants to hear your voice."

Alyssa had taken me back to the airport after my visit was over. I had been able to stay the weekend in Hollywood with her and now I was being sent back to work. I hugged her at the curb at LAX and in my ear she mumbled, "Call Randy," before bidding my goodbye and getting back in her gray Jeep speeding off towards her house again.

I ignored her as I walked into the airport after checking my bags and made it through security without a hitch. When I arrived at my gate, I sat and waited a few minutes before I reluctantly got my phone out of my purse and looked at the screen.

Even though I hadn't spoken to Randy in almost two weeks about anything other than business, my background on my phone was still a picture of me and Randy kissing. That was when I was like a high school student and thought that love was always going to hold me up. But now, who even knew what love would do to me.

I knew that I had to call and apologize to Randy, I just had no clue how. 

_Hi, sorry I was a bitch to you? You didn't deserve it?_

I sighed and debated a battle plan, my hand shaking while I scrolled through my contact book before reaching his name. Quietly, I hit "send" and brought my trembling hand up to my ear so I could hear the ringing.

One ring.

Two ring.

Three ring.

Four ring.

_Hi, you've reached Randy Orton, I'm not available right now. If this is business, you know what number you can try as well. If it's personal and if I find it important enough to get back to you, I'll hit you back. Thank you much._

_At the tone, please record your message when you are finished recording, please hang up._

_Beep._

I took a shaky breath and spoke, "Hey, Randy. It's me, Abby. I wanted to call you and see if you were up to talk but you must be busy. Not a big deal, um, I'm about to get on my flight – but I just thought I'd... see how you're doing. Kay. Bye."

I awkwardly ended the message and put the phone back in my purse. Well, I had tried right?

_I hear voices in my head they council me, they understand they talk to me..._

My phone was ringing it's special ring tone for Randy. I looked down to see "Randy Orton" painted across the screen, could it be?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Randy asked, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," I assured. "I just called to say that I..."

"What, Abs?"

I smiled softly at my nickname. He was back.

"To say that I love you too."

* * *

**AAAH! Abby loves him! I just thought that I would show a bit of Abby and Alyssa's friendship as well as a bit more detail into how Abby's feeling. -smiles- Review? It means so much that you all are reading, alerting, reviewing ! ;D Love it! Review and I'll update super quick! I've got chapter nine typed up, give me... say... FIVE reviews and I'll post it once it happens! Love you all so much ! ;D - Halley**


	9. Family Matters

Love the Way You Lie  
chapter nine;  
Family Matters

I was thrown back down on the mat and I gave a loud moan of pain as all of the air was knocked out of me. I had been thrown in this move at least seventeen times since the start of the training session with Randy an hour ago. He was trying to teach me that I needed to constantly be on my game whenever I was in that ring. He was constantly throwing me into an RKO, DDT or just like that last move, an Attitude Adjustment. I shook my head as he tried to help me up, throwing his arm to the side.

"You're still not getting it," Randy's deep voice said as I reached my feet and leaned against the ring ropes for support, shaking the cobwebs out of my head. I felt dizzy but nothing that didn't go away seconds later. I sighed quietly, adjusted my footing and watched while Randy took a long sip of his water bottle, tilting his head back.

Time for some payback, I thought as I quickly moved to him, kicking him in the gut and grabbing his face, throwing him down into the mat while I hit a face buster. I rolled back up onto my feet and he laid there for a moment before sitting up, his face red.

I suddenly felt like I was in trouble. "Sorry!"

"Don't be," he grinned, "You, baby, just ended our session," he said. "That's why I did it!" he laughed, getting up and hugging me. "That's why I took some water, I wanted to see if you would take advantage of me like I had been taking advantage of you!" he laughed, kissing my lips softly.

I grinned against his lips before he pulled away.

"Are you sure it's not because we're in St. Louis this weekend that you wanna end the training session?" I smirked.

"I'm proud of you! You took a beating today," he said laughing, "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Well for starters, I want to take a shower," I smiled. He laughed. "And then," I continued. "I want to go get something to eat... and then I wanna go out and do something you wanna do."

Randy smirked, "I don't do romantic," he warned.

"Babe!" I whined, "I just took countless RKO's, DDTs and AA's, which aren't even your move!"

"They're fun, though," he said, "Don't tell John, though, he'd try to take the RKO and make it the J-F-A-C." He then opened the ring ropes so I could get out with ease. "Fine, fine, how about we get cleaned up and then get some grub at my parents house?" he offered.

I nodded, "That sounds amazing!" I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We walked back to the hotel and made our way up to our hotel room, I called the shower first before feeling his arms around my waist.

"Why don't," he growled in my ear, "We conserve water and take a shower together?" he asked.

I giggled and turned to face him, holding my arms up. "Okay, but only because you need to go green," I teased as he peeled my shirt off of my torso and threw it over his shoulder.

-  
We arrived at his parents house two hours after the water went cold, which according to Randy, "required us to get warm" outside of the shower. The boy was such a dork but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Do you think that your parents are going to like me?" I asked.

Randy nodded, "I do," he said. "And that's not all who's going to like you," he smiled slyly.

Leaving me to wonder who else I would be meeting today, we walked into the home and Randy called out that he was home.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

A little brunette girl toddled out of another room and up to Randy. Randy let go of my hand and bent down, "Oh, Alanna-Baby!" he said, kissing her cheeks over and over again as the girl giggled and squirmed in her father's huge arms.

I couldn't help but smile at the exchange between the father and daughter as I saw "Cowboy" Bob and Elaine Orton walked in admiring their son with his daughter. It was a sight to behold, of course.

"Mom, Dad," he said, "This is Abigail," he said. "She's DiBiase's daughter," he smirked, "And my girlfriend."

I smiled gently and moved closer at Randy's urging (and pushing), "Nice to meet you," I said softly before I was hugged by Elaine tightly.

"Mom," Randy frowned, "Don't freak her out!"

"So you're the one that got Randy to fall in love again?" Bob looked at me before hugging me tight too.

"It's just that we're so happy for you two!"

Randy snorted, "We're not getting engaged! We're just here for food!" he said.

Elaine glared playfully at her son before nodding, "Dinner is just about ready."

Bob and Elaine walked out of the room again and I smirked at Randy.

"I like them," I told him.

He smirked, "They love you."

"Have you talked about me?" I smiled.

"On a few occasions," he sheepishly admitted. "Anyways," he said. "This is Alanna," he said, "Alanna?" he smirked to the little girl who looked at him. "This is Abby," he smiled.

I watched as Alanna smiled to be, not like she knew who I was but because her daddy was still talking and holding her. "Your Daddy loves Abby very much," he said softly before leaning in and kissing me. This was when Alanna waved her arms out to me and I watched Randy for a second.

"Go ahead! Hold her! I'm going to tell Mom and Dad about the show tomorrow night, see if they're going to come."

I watched as Randy walked away and left me with his little girl who was snuggling up in my arms. I felt like if Sam saw this she'd be hurt and I honestly didn't know if I felt comfortable holding onto Alanna but it wasn't like I was going to fight what Randy had said just before he booked it out of the room.

Thinking about how much Alanna looked like her father, I gave a soft smile. She was so beautiful and I knew that her Daddy loved her. That was why he had Alanna tattooed on his left forearm, along with a red rose. And just in that little exchange of watching Alanna with her father showed me that she loved him just as much.

"Dinner!" Elaine called out.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be understanding that Elaine was just letting them dish their own plates up. "Oh, Sweet Pea!" Elaine said with a soft smile, "Go ahead and get you some food," she smiled, taking Alanna from me – who surprisingly reached back out to me. I did as I was told and Randy passed me a plate.

"I think she knows that you're gonna be around for a while," Randy murmured against my temple.

"Who, your mom?" I asked softly.

"No, Alanna," Randy nodded before kissing my lips quickly, motioning for me to get some food.

Elaine had made a huge spread and I wondered if Randy had tipped her off about us coming. She had cooked pulled pork sandwiches, made homemade cole slaw, baked beans and even french fries. I sat down at the table while Elaine put Alanna in the high chair in between my seat and the one designated for Randy. I smiled and handed Alanna a french fry, which she took and munched on it quickly.

At that moment, Randy sat next to me with a large helping of everything but the pile of french fries were even higher up than the rest of the things his mother made to eat. "Now I know where she got it from?" I teased.

Randy laughed and dug into his food once his mother and father sat at the table and said "grace" quickly.

"So, Sam didn't give you any trouble getting Alanna down here last night?" he directed at his mother.

"No, she met me at the airport and handed her over without a fuss," Elaine said.

Randy then looked over to me, "Alanna lives in Orlando now," he informed. "We swap off months with Alanna, she had her last month and I get her this month," he nodded.

"That has to be hard," I said softly. He nodded.

"Yeah, but the months that she's with me, I have her stay here with Mom and Dad and I stop in at least once a week."

"That's why you're billed from St. Louis," I smiled.

"And he was raised here too," Bob nodded.

I took a bite from my sandwich and smiled over to Elaine, "Mrs. Orton, this is so delici-"

"Call me Mama," Elaine smirked.

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I call you..." he said slowly.

"And one more person calling me that ain't gonna hurt anything, Randy, hush up."

I smirked softly, "Okay, "Mama", this is so good! Thank you for cooking it!"

"Anytime, darling!"

Bob grumbled from his glass of sweet tea and smirked, "She don't cook for me like this when y'all are around. It's TV dinners and all that."

Elaine laughed, "It is not! Shush!"

We all laughed and ate with Mama and Cowboy telling me stories of when Randy was a kid.

For the first time since before I turned into a WWE Diva, I felt like I was apart of a family.

-


	10. Clair de Lune

Love the Way You Lie  
chapter ten;  
Clair de Lune

The past month and a half had gone by so fast that I was happy we would have a week off with no house shows only Monday Night Raw in order to let us get ready for the Christmas holiday. Our lives were perfect, Randy and I had moved in together and even though he had been screwed out of the title by John Cena so Wade Barrett would allow him to leave the Nexus, he was to receive it again on the Monday after Christmas so he would start the Age of Orton one more time.

Tonight was the night that Alyssa would finally become Mrs. Barrett and we were all waiting in Highcliffe Castle waiting for the vows to take place. We stood in the back of the castle with baby Alanna who had been volunteered for the flower girl and I felt like a family, holding the baby girl in one arm and my bouquet in the other. "Baby Alanna looks so pretty!" I cooed to the little girl who giggled and squirmed to get down and dance. I let her down and watched while Randy played with his daughter. After a few minutes, Alanna was handed her basket of rose petals and Randy's hands rubbed my bare shoulders, his breath against my ear.

"You look drop dead gorgeous tonight," he whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you as my girl," he smiled, turning me around and kissing me square on the lips before winking. "I love you," he nodded.

Wade glanced around nervously, "So, we go out now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Bloody hell!" he cried out, "Where is the wedding planner?"

Randy, PJ and Heath all tried to calm him down before nodding as PJ spoke.

"It's time for us to go out, are you ready?" he asked.

Wade shook his head, "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

We all raised an eyebrow, "Aren't brides supposed to put up a fuss?" Heath asked.

Randy sighed and put his hand on Wade's shoulder, "You got this. You're going out there to marry your princess, now chin up and get out there." he said.

Wade nodded and walked out there as PJ offered his arm to Taylor, one of Alyssa's sisters and Randy gave me his arm. I smiled gently and looked in front of me to where Alanna yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, no," I muttered before looking up at Randy, "Tired baby."

"If she slows down, offer her candy," Randy told me before giving a devilish smirk.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Alanna. "Okay, baby girl, walk in front of me, okay?"

Alanna nodded, "Okay, Mommy!"

I froze and if Randy hadn't been holding onto me, I could have possibly fainted.

_What did she just say_?

As the music started, Alanna led the way down the aisle tossing petals every which-way before she was picked up by Alyssa's mother and sat down in the front row of seats.  
Randy and I got to the front of the church before parting at the front of the church. I wked at Randy as he stood beside Wade. The entire crowd in the church stood up as the double doors opened up and we spotted Alyssa in her gown, with her father on her arm.

Quietly, while everyone's eyes were on Alyssa, I let my eyes trail over to Wade's face who seemed like he had just spotted an angel.

I smiled and finally glanced up to Alyssa, tears in my eyes. I wiped my eyes and smiled happily as Alyssa's father handed her over to Wade and they started to take their vows.

After the twenty ceremony, Wade and Alyssa were announced husband and wife and they walked out of the ballroom – followed by me and Randy, PJ and Taylor and Heath with Rachel. Alanna walked along with the people before Randy let go of my hand and scooped his daughter up in his arms.

"Ooh," he said with a grin, "My little girl looks beautiful," he beamed. "I love you Lana!" he chucked before kissing her temple.

I smiled when Randy turned to look at me. "And I love you!"

"I love you too, baby!" I said with a giggle before Alanna spoke.

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" she cried out.

"Then let's go to dinner, baby girl!" he said.

"The reception it is!" I smiled.

–

We walked down the stairs to the grand hall where the group of WWE Superstars, friends and family were ready to eat dinner. There were about thirty-five tables with ten seats each. Randy, Alanna and I were sitting with John Cena, his wife Liz, PJ, Heath, David and his wife, Jennifer and their son. While I leaned back in my seat, I felt Randy's hand go to my thigh and squeeze gently. When I looked up, I smiled and leaned over, kissing his neck gently while Alanna and David's son giggled about making funny faces at Ted and Cody across the room.

I raised my eyebrow as Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Come on," he said. "Let's dance."

Laughing, I walked with him, "I didn't know that you could dance, Randy."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, baby girl," he winked and pulled my close, his right hand resting on my lower back and holding onto my left hand, leading me around the dance floor as I heard "Clair de Lune", one of my favorite songs in the world. His cheek rested against my temple while he swayed to the music. "I'm the luckiest man in the world," he said in his low-Viper-tone. "Even luckier than Wade," he said. "You know why?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, the smell of his cologne filling my nose. "Mm, tell me," I whispered.

"Because you love me," Randy said softly, his right hand tracing fingers on my skin, giving me goosebumps. "And I love you – and so does Alanna," he said gently. "I want to have you as my own forever," Randy told me. "I'm so happy with you, baby, and I'll wait for as long as you want me to... just know that one of these days, we're going to be dancing at our wedding. Just like this, but you'll be in white... and a big ball gown, instead of this sexy little red number you picked up," Randy whispered. "I just can't wait and I do, baby, I want you to be Mrs. Orton."

I slowly pulled back and smiled, "Is that so?"

I paused when there was a tug on my dress, I looked down to see Alanna tugging at the material. I smiled and slid down and looked into Alanna's eyes.

"I wanna dance," she whispered sadly.

Laughing quietly, I slid my hands under her arms and picked her up. "Mmm, alright baby. Let's dance."

Randy helped me hold her and we slowly started dancing together – what seemed to be like our own little family.

"One of these days," Randy whispered, kissing my forehead and making me relax while the song continued to lull myself into my future life.

We arrived home on the morning of the 23rd of December, giving me and Randy just enough time to go out and get Alanna's Christmas gifts. Like now, how we were piling bags of toys from Toys R Us into the back of Randy's Escalade. He reached up and pulled the trunk door down and I walked to the passenger seat.

I had planned on getting Randy a new iPod for the road, seeing as Mike Mizanin had dropped his in a glass of water on accident when he was wasted a week ago. But due to the lack of time, I had just tried to find quick and simple gifts for Randy – so I went with the number one gift that a girlfriend could give her boyfriend for Christmas, or any holiday for that matter.

"We have one final place to stop," Randy told me, starting up the car and driving off. When I finally clued back into my surroundings, we had stopped and Randy was out of the car, opening my door.

"Where are we?" I asked, sliding out of the car.

He grinned, "We're going to get you your Christmas present, okay?" he asked.

I nodded nervously, "Alright."

He took my hand and walked me into a store that had more shine than I had ever seen in my life. We were at a jeweler... we were... I was silently trying to remind myself to breathe.

"Baby?" I asked shakily.

I turned to see Randy on his knee, grinning up to me. "I don't want you to think I'm rushing, baby, we could be engaged for three years if you wanted to be," he said. "But I'm making a move – and I'm trying to make you understand how serious I am in love with you," Randy whispered. "Abigail Renee, will you marry me? At least...one day?"

For some reason, at this moment, I thought about my mother, my father and my brothers. Would they be happy with me saying "yes" to Randy? Quietly, I thought about if I would be a good choice for Randy – I wondered if I would be looked at as the female version of Triple H...

And then, finally, I thought about what I wanted.

And that was what made me nod my head and smile, "Of course, baby."

He grabbed me and spun me around, "Mmm," he said, leaning down and kissing my lips passionately. "Choose one," he whispered. "Merry Christmas, baby."

[ Hey y'all! I thought that I would update it and throw a lot of fluff up in there! ;) I love the reviews and I want to say "thank you for reading" it means so much! Please give me a bit more than, 'love it' or 'update soon'! What was your favorite part, do you think that anyone will object to Randy and Abby's engagement? =D Lemme know! Love you all! Oh! And go read my best friend's story, "You're Either Nexus or Against Us" by Abiding Flame. It's a Wade Barrett x Torrie Wilson story which will be starring YOUR'S TRULY AS JUSTIN GABRIEL'S FIANCEE! ;D Love you all! Thank you! – Ashuhlea ]


	11. Old School

Love the Way You Lie  
chapter eleven  
Old School

I had been sitting backstage at Raw, watching as the world first caught news of the WWE going "Old School", absolutely blown away at the whole idea that the old school superstars of the eighties and nineties coming back to do one final show.

But as the week went on and I saw more and more promos about the WWE superstars of the past coming back to where it began – I started to hope that I would be able to avoid the show – but I knew that Randy, who had a history with a few of those Legends, would want me there.

I didn't know what the WWE had planned for me until I got a call from Vince saying that I would have a match against Ted and Maryse with Randy – with my father The Million Dollar man as the special guest referee. I felt nauseous – I wasn't supposed to return yet, but all I knew was that I would get to put my hands on the girl who put me on the shelf and hopefully I would be able to get a hand on Teddy too.

I hadn't been able to really train earlier in the week so today, while we were hanging around the arena Randy told me that we would be able to work out after he did a few interviews.

So now, while Randy was gone at the arena, I was snuggling with Alanna, watching a local television news station, seeing the news anchor explain to the viewers that Randy Orton, the WWE Champion would be on the show in a few minutes.

"Daddy!" Alanna giggled before I crawled out of bed; Alanna had come on the road with me and Randy after the wedding. The little girl was just so excited to be seeing her Daddy for more than two days at a time.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head, "I'm getting something to eat," I told the little girl. "Do you want anything?"

Alanna, who was older for her age, looked up and smiled. "Cewiel!"

I nodded, walking to the hotel kitchen. We had been there for two days, so Randy had asked for a box of Fruity Pebbles, the only thing that Alanna ate, ever, for breakfast. I poured her a small bowl and grabbed myself a banana before walking back inside the room.

Alanna had laid on her stomach, her hands in her palms and her feet up in the air, watching the television contently.

I sat down as the news came back on, "And we've got a very lucky guest here today, we've got the WWE Champion, Randy Orton on the program. Randy, how are you today?"

The screen cut to Randy who was smirking, "Hey there, it's great to be here – thanks for having me. And I'm fine!"

"Now, Randy, you're here with the World Wrestling Entertainment tour – tonight is Monday Night Raw – the show is going Old School, from my understanding... explain what exactly is old school..." the news caster smiled.

"Well, it's amazing, we're going back to the eighties, the ring is vintage, the tron is old school, the superstars," Randy laughed. "Well, we've got the superstars of the eighties, nineties; mainly legends. I am extremely proud that my father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton will be there, my fiancee's father, Ted DiBiase, the Million Dollar Man will be in attendance, Sgt. Slaughter," Randy nodded. "It's going to be a fun show!"

"Tell us a bit about how it is being a third generation superstar and dating a third generation superstar as well..."

I bit my lip.

"It's amazing, if anyone gets what I'm going through, it's Abby. Right now we're working on getting her back to 100% but she's actually going to be teaming up with me to go up against her brother, Ted and his girlfriend, who put Abby on the injured reserve list, Maryse."

"And being the son of Legend, Bob Orton and your grandfather, how does it feel when your music hits and you go out there?"

The young girl giggled and danced around, "Daddy's on the show! Daddy's on the show!" she grinned.

I handed the bowl of cereal to the little girl who was gazing at the screen.

"I'll tell you, there's nothing like being in that ring, giving those fans everything that they want to see – it is absolutely the greatest feeling in the world. And I mean, the best part about going out there is the fans. Especially the kids, man. The kids, when they have the smile on their face – I just try to show them that Randy Orton _can_ be the hero something like when I grew up. When I was a kid, I looked up to my father, Hulk Hogan and all of those sort of guys. I knew that it would be amazing to be able to give that option to the kids in the WWE Universe."

The news anchor grinned, pursing his lips, "I think that it would be the best feeling in the world. And you have a daughter, true?"

"I do, I do, her name is Alanna Maria, she's my life – I love her and the best part is that she's slowly starting to realize what Daddy's doing on the television, you know? She knows when she sees me out there in the ring that I'm doing what I love and that I'm safe in there," Randy grinned.

Alanna turned to look at me, "Daddy's talking to me!" she grinned.

Smiling, I nodded and hugged the little girl while she sat in between my legs, eating her breakfast slowly.

"Well, Randy, I hope you have a good show tonight, enjoy your time here in town, watch Monday Night Raw tonight at special start time, eight PM on USA Network, thanks Randy!"

"Thank you," I heard Randy say before the television went to a commercial again.

I looked down at Alanna before smiling, "Mmm, let's finish eating breakfast and then we'll go see Daddy!"

"Okay!" Alanna cheered, scarfing down her cereal. "Do I have to take a bath?"

I watched her before nodding, "Yeah, you'd better – Daddy would want you to smell all perdy," I giggled, picking her up and carrying her towards the bathroom. I hugged her tight, turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up, helping Alanna get ready for her bath.

"Bubbles!" 

I laughed and put some bubble bath in the water, putting Alanna into the tub. She splashed around as I heard the phone ring.

"Hey, Alanna-Bear, sit tight, okay?" I asked, pursing my lips.

"Okay, mommy!" she said, grabbing one of the toys that Randy had brought on the road with us. I jogged to the bed, grabbed my cell phone and moved back into the bathroom before answering it.  
"Hello?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker when I turned the water off.

"Hey, baby," Randy said. "How you doing?"

I nodded, "I'm alright, giving Alanna a bath, say "hi", Alanna!"

"Hi, Daddy!" Alanna cheered. "I saw you on the TV!"

"Oh yeah?" Randy asked. "Mmm, Daddy misses you! Am I going to see you soon?"

"I'm getting all pretty for you, Daddy!"

"You're already beautiful all of the time!" Randy laughed.

"Just like Mommy!"

I gave a small smirk before glancing at the phone, "So, I guess we'll be there soon, then we'll work out right?"

"Mmmhmm!" Randy said, then I heard him say, 'Oh yeah, thanks man! I'll give him an RKO for you tonight,' - speaking to a fan. "I'll see you in a few baby girl."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up and finished Alanna's bath before drying her off and helping her pick some clothes.

I changed into a pair of gray skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black boots. "Alright, Alanna, you ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded her head, "Yes! Let's go see Daddy!"

I nodded my head, "Let's go," I said, taking her hand and swinging my purse over my arm, walking towards the door to our hotel room.

We arrived at the arena about ten minutes later and I found my way backstage.

"Alanna!"

We looked up to see Cena standing with Randy, the little girl ran towards the pair. "Daddy! Naked Baby!"

I burst out with giggles and shook my head, looking at the young girl snuggle up to her father. I made my way up to them and hugged John tight. "How you feeling?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm feeling great! Excited to get into the ring tonight! Hopefully I can go ahead and show my stupid big brother and that tramp of a girlfriend that I won't just lay down and let them dictate what I do with my career," I said, rolling my eyes gently.

He grinned, "You're all good girl, you know that I'll be rooting you," he winked.

"You're going to watch the little girl, right?" Randy chimed in, handing Alanna to her "Uncle John".

"Oh yeah," Cena said, "We're going to go to Chuck E. Cheese with Auntie Liz!"

"YAY!" the little girl giggled, hugging Cena's neck. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!"

We waved to the little girl and watched as John walked towards the exit of the arena.

I looked up to Randy and hugged him tight, while he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked while he led me to his locker room.

He nodded his head, "Go ahead," he said, pushing the door open.

"What do you think about when Alanna calls me mommy?" I asked, pursing my lips.

I slid out of my clothes to get into my work out clothes.

He nodded his head, "I just think that it is okay, especially seeing that you're going to be her mommy when we get it all official," he shrugged.

"But I just feel like if I were Sam," I started off but Randy cut me off immediately.

"You're not Sam, so stop right there."

"If I heard my daughter calling another woman 'mommy', I would be heart broken," I sighed.

Randy looked at me and sighed, "You do understand that if we do get married, no, scratch that, when we get married, you are going to be getting Alanna as a daughter," he said. "And it's not going to be like you're baby sitting her anymore, you're going to be Mommy and if you're not ready for that..."

I glared at him, "I understand that," I said, "Just try to think of where I'm coming from!"

He shook his head, "Just get in your gear and meet me in the ring," he murmured, walking out of the room.

I rolled my eyes when he left. I let my hands go to my hips and shook my head, "What the fuck!" I snapped, throwing a chair across the locker room. Sometimes, being with Randy drove me up a wall.

I dressed out in my yoga pants and white tank top, walking out of the locker room – thinking about what I could do.

"Oy!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Mike Mizanin, looking me up and down.

"What's up, beautiful?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow as he slung his Money in the Bank briefcase around.

"We're going out tonight," he informed, taking a deep breath - "Do you want to tag along?"

I gave a small frown and held my left hand up to Mike, "Taken," I informed.

He snorted, "Yeah, in the storyline! If you wanna believe that Randy Orton decided to marry you because he loved you," he said. "Honestly, Abby. You're more stupid than I thought!" he said, shaking his head.

Alex Riley gave a grin, popping up from behind Mike.

"Stupid!" he said.

Mike smiled, "If you decide that you wanna have a lot of fun, let's go ahead and hang out. Meet me at the parking lot after the show."

I watched as the pair walked off.

My body was numb – did Randy really propose because he loved me? Or was it a storyline.

"I need to see Vince," I murmured gently.

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE;  
Howdyho! I'm so thankful for all of y'all!  
What do you think about Randy? Lemme know!  
:D**

**REVIEW?  
I'll update with FIVE reviews! **

**GRACIAS!]**


	12. Flake

Love the Way You Lie  
by barry effin gibb

author's note; Hey you guys! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get back in this nonsense! The holidays, work, school kicking back up – but anyways; I'm here and I'm ready to slow this story down; bring it to it's end. There should be at LEAST two more chapters to this story, and depending on how many reviews and such I get, I will write a sequel for you all! :D I'm ninety percent sure that this story will end at the Royal Rumble – but it might end the Raw after the Rumble depending on what we come up with. ;) I wanna give love, love, love to Abiding Flame who has heard almost EVERY idea I've used for this story – kind of fun that way. ;) love her, and I love all of my readers! :) If you haven't heard the hit song by Eminem that this story is named after, y'all might want to. Haha. Kay! BYE]

[NO POV]

Deciding that she truly didn't want the chairman of the board to know what was going on in her personal life, Abby settled with going straight to the truth – finding Randy in the locker room about twenty minutes later.

"Where were you?" Randy asked, genuinely happy to see her, having worried the worst had happened to her on the way to the ring.

Abby shrugged, "I got distracted," she said truthfully, walking into their locker room. "Can we talk about something?"

Randy raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah, what's up?"

Abby took in a deep breath and sat down, looking up into his eyes. She wondered if he could really be like that – if he could really have led her on for as long has he had, if she was stupid enough to truly think that he would love her for her...

"Are we really engaged?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or is it a ploy to get you more storylines?"

Randy's face turned from confused to a grin, only with him shaking his head. "Abby, are you kidding?" he asked. "Of course we're engaged... and no, it's not a storyline!" he said. When he realized she wasn't taking that as an answer, the anger and defensive modes turned on.

"Do you seriously think that I would have done that?" he spat. "Who told you that?"

Abby frowned, "I heard it from a few people."

"Who?" Randy snapped, jumping up and getting in front of her. Abby shrunk into the wall, wanting as much space as possible.

"Who?" he yelled.

Abby, who had tears in her eyes, spoke shakily, "Mike. And Alex..."

Randy snorted, "Wow, Abby. You're going to take the Miz's opinion over me saying I love you with all of my heart? And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" he asked, stepping back, realizing that she was scared of him. Mission accomplished.

"I don't know what to think!" Abby threw out.

"Me!" Randy yelled again, "Jesus, Abby! Mike is after _this_," he said, pointing over his shoulder at his title belt. "He will do anything to get me off my game!" he said, kicking a chair over. Abby jumped and looked scared again – only for Randy to turn on his heel, making his way to the door.

"Let's just hope I don't lose the title tonight because of your slip up," he said with a frown, slamming the door shut.

When he left, Abby sat in silence for about thirty seconds, making sure he was gone before she slid down the wall and collapsed in a pile of tears.

Abby watched Monday Night Raw from the common area that the WWE superstars would share to watch the big screen. She couldn't help but feel nervous about Randy going up against Wade Barrett – who had opted to go out second, while Randy could enjoy his WWE Championship entrance. But, untold to the rest of the locker room, Wade and the Nexus would attack Randy on his way down the ramp.

She had seen the Nexus run past during Randy's theme song and watched them on screen seconds later, beating the hell out of her fia- out of Randy.

Quietly, she clutched a pillow and played with the fringe as Randy was checked over – then decided to go into the ring and do his match. She was a bundle of nerves the entire match, but when he hit an RKO, Abby let out a cheer – much to the dismay of the other superstars in the room (Ted and Maryse).

Abby watched as Randy started to move around, hitting corners and throwing the belt up; before her eyes widened at the sound of _I Came to Play_... and saw the Money in the Bank winner run down to the ring with a referee.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Justin said, "The Miz is cashing in his title opportunity..."

Randy's face told the story, he was pissed – surprised and shocked. But when the match started he held his own for a moment or two before he got thrown into the skull crushing finale.

Abby felt guilty – was that her fault?

KAY – SO IT'S SHORT,

THREE REVIEWS?

JUST SETTING STUFF UP. ;)


	13. Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes

Love the Way You Lie  
by barry effin gibb

[Abby's POV]

"Are we going home?" I asked as I made my way into the locker room, hearing Randy throw things around.

He was silent for a moment before he turned around and stared at me, "I am," he shrugged. "I don't know where you're headed," he said.

I frowned, "Last time I checked, we lived together," I said softly.

"Yeah," Randy shrugged, "I mean, when we were on the same team, yeah, we lived together. But you cost me my championship just now," he said with a roll of his eyes. "And I don't think I wanna let someone who's against me in my own house," he said coolly, taking his suitcase and grabbing his bags and walking out of the room.

"What the fuck," I snapped, grabbing his arm and glaring at him. "I lost you the title?" I asked loudly, getting the attention of the few of the superstars who were waiting to leave that night. "Meaning I set the Nexus after you? Wow, Randy, I may not be happy with you right now but I'm not going to sell you out to the Nexus!"

"You're best friends with his wife, Abigail!" Randy yelled in my face, so close to me that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"And you were a groomsman at Wade's wedding!" I screamed back, finally getting balls to get in his face.

He faltered for a few seconds before he shook his head, "Have a nice life, good luck in the business," Randy spat, pushing me away and moving out to the car.

I was fine for a second after Randy left before I slid down the wall and raised an eyebrow. "Jesus," I said softly.

"You alright?"

I looked up and saw my brother, looking concerned.

"Brett, I don't need your help," I said gently before shaking my head and trying to get up again. Before I knew it, he grabbed me and pulled me up to face him. "Okay, come on, let's get you home."

I shook my head, "I don't have a home," I informed.

"Bullshit," Brett said, "Let's get out here, you have a home. You have a place with me and Kris," he stated. "Have you even been training for our match at the Rumble?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I only get to train when Randy feels like training," I said, grabbing my bags out of the room. He led me towards the parking lot andout to this truck.

"Well," he said, "We've got a month until the Royal Rumble where we're supposed to go against Ted and Maryse – we're going to start training hard core, going every day and making sure we kick ass, do you understand me?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir," I said rolling my eyes.

Quietly, while my brother started the truck, I leaned back in my seat and watched the scenery slowly speed by while he got onto the highway.

"Are you nervous about the pay-per-view?" he asked.

I was silent, ignoring him.

"Has he ever yelled at you like that?" Brett asked, giving a glare. "I mean, really – cause if he has, I will kill that mother fucker-"

"Jesus, Brett!" I snapped, glaring at him. "No, he never has talked to me like that," I said softly. "We're engaged, he loves me..."

"Oh? I never yelled at Kristen when I was engaged to her... or while we're married for that matter, how about that?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "I can't stand it," he said. "You're my little sister, I refuse to see you be treated like that."

I looked down, shaking my head. "Just, leave it," she whispered.

"Alright, let's just go home," he murmured gently, shaking his head and speeding up.

[Later on in St. Louis; no POV]

"Hey, baby girl," Randy said from the stove in the kitchen in his mansion. "What makes everything taste good?" he smirked.

Alanna looked up and grinned to her dad, "Uh," she said, her finger going to her lips in thought. "Hot sauce!"

"That's my baby," Randy beamed with a laugh. "Get it out of the fridge for me, okay?"

Alanna skipped to the fridge and laughed. "What's for dinner?"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Mmm, chicken fried steak?"

"Yummy!"

Randy smiled and picked the little girl, who was holding the hot sauce bottle in hand, putting her on the counter beside him.

"Where's Abby?" she said softly, almost nervous to ask him about it.

Quietly, Randy looked down at the frying pan and after a minute, he looked back to the little girl. He didn't want to tell her that he had jumped the gun, telling her that she wasn't welcome home.

Before he could say anything else, Alanna continued.

"I know you don't sleep at night, Daddy," she said softly. "I went to get water last night and I saw your door open a little. I saw you sitting there on your iPad, just sitting there looking angry," she told him. "I know it's not because you just lost your title," she whispered.

Randy sighed, it had been a week and a half since he told Abby that she wasn't welcome home. He put his fork down before he shook his head. He had messed up, that was for sure.

Alanna reached over and put her tiny hand on her dad's tight jaw. "Daddy, I really liked Abby, I hope she didn't make you too mad."

His heart snapped in half, "Baby," he said, turning the stove off and picking her up with a shake of his head. "Oh my God, don't talk like that my love," he whispered, holding her tight.

Quietly, Alanna hugged him tight. "I want to have a new mommy," she whispered. "Daddy, can you get me a mommy?" she asked.

Randy turned his head and looked over to his phone. Now he would have to go grovel to the diva.

Damnit, why did his daughter have to be so cute?

[[FOUR REVIEWS? What do you think will happen? I think that this is the SECOND to LAST chapter, get it! :D What happens? Will Brett and Abby win against Ted and Maryse at the Rumble? Will Abby accept his apology? AAH! FOUR REVIEWS?]]


	14. The Rumble

Love the Way You Lie  
the FINAL chapter!

[author's note; I wanted to thank EVERY single ONE of YOU for reading the story and reviewing! Mainly Abiding Flame, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, DamonandBonnie4Ever, DiivaLover, Nicole, hxcwrestlingfan54, Artemis450, babe7878, Life4Life, MissShelz, , CobraStyleLove, Birdy, viperbarrettgirl86, forbiddentoremember, PinayPrincesa and Sheri! You all are AMAZING! :D If I get a bunch of reviews I might type up the sequel this weekend! :D So subscribe to my story alerts – you'll be the FIRST to know about the new story!]

Abby sighed as she stepped into the local tanning salon; having arrived in Boston a full two days ahead of any other superstar who had to work the pay-per-view. The weekend of the Royal Rumble was finally there and she felt as ready as she ever would be. She gave a soft smile to the girl behind the counter and spoke gently.

"Hey there," Abby nodded, "Can I get a bed?"

"Of course! Just give me two seconds, the other girl called in sick and it's just me right now, lemme get one for you, what's the last name?" she asked.

"DiBiase, and don't worry about it, I can wait," Abby nodded, having arrived early in Boston to avoid the hustle and bustle of waiting in line with other WWE Superstars to tan, to get to the gym and to eat lunch or dinner. She was there to relax, even Brett had waited to come to Boston until the day of the Rumble.

"Are you done already?" the tanning attendant said with a laugh as Abby looked around for a magazine – while a deep rumble came through the lobby.

"I tanned for thirty minutes," the voice said, "It's insane, that would kill a lesser man," he chuckled.

Abby looked over her shoulder slowly and spotted Randy Orton, giving a wide grin to the young attendant, who seemed frozen at such a man in front of her. Abby mentally rolled her eyes before sitting down and picking a random edition of People, opening it and covering her face with it.

"Are you excited for the Rumble?" the red headed tanning girl said, leaning over the counter.

Randy nodded a few times and grabbed a piece of gum from his pocket, offering the girl a piece before she objected.

"Braces," she muttered.

Abby didn't feel jealousy seeing Randy and the girl flirting, it was harmless, especially since the girl couldn't be any older than seventeen.

"Ms. Dibiase? Are you ready to tan, now?" the girl asked, which made Abby cringe from behind the latest story of Octo-Mom on Oprah. Abby slowly slid the magazine down and saw Randy gazing at her like it was a sheer surprise to see her.

"Hey, Abby," he said softly.

Abby ignored him and stood up, taking her bag to where the tanning beds were.

"Abby," Randy's voice called from he hallway before she opened a door to a room and shut it with a smile, separating her from her ex. His voice continued to sound through the door. "Abby, please, I've tried to call you," he said.

Yeah, Abby knew that he had been calling, Abby knew that there had been countless numbers of voice mails from the Apex Predator – but she couldn't handle hearing his voice over the phone. Abby was just scared to go back to the Viper; the Legend Killer – the fear washed over her as the door was banged on.

"Hey," Randy's voice sounded, a bit more dominant than the last time. "Open the door."

"I'm naked," Abby lied, before quickly starting to undress out of her jeans and t-shirt, already having shed her winter jacket when she entered the lobby.

Randy chuckled and Abby simply went weak in the knees, "That's nothing I haven't seen before, babe," he whispered, just loud enough for the diva to hear through the wooden door.

Abby took a deep breath and looked up to give a short prayer to God, before opening the door in her black lace panties and matching bra. "What?" she asked.

Randy eyed her up and down, "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing that you're doing," Abby said softly, pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind him. She sighed and leaned over to the tanning bed, waiting to set the timer on it.

He watched her as she slowly started to apply tanning lotion to her arms and flat stomach. "What do you mean?"

"All those pay-per-views in those months of us being together," she said gently. "You think I don't remember how you would leave and get to the arena at least seventy-two hours before the show, I know how you were. It gives you time to prepare," she whispered, rolling her eyes. Abby ran a hand through her hair before she threw the bottle of lotion to Randy. "Get my back, will you?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, popped the top and squirted some of the lotion in his hand. He put the bottle down and rubbed his palms together in an attempt to make the lotion less cold for Abs. Sure, he had to admit that even though she had been ignoring his attempts to make things right, but that didn't mean he would be rude and slather cold cream on her back. He sighed and let his large hands slowly rub the lotion into her already tanned skin.

He felt her silky smooth slide underneath his rough hands. "Abby," he whispered slowly. "I don't know why we're doing this," he said. He let his hands run down to her lower back and he sighed, before realizing that Abby had taken a deep shaky breath.

Randy watched her before he grabbed her waist tightly and spun her around to face him. He saw the spark of fear in her eyes and then felt relaxed when it turned into lust. He watched her intently before grabbing her hands when they slid up his t-shirt covered chest.

He smirked as his hand felt a hard rock in his palm. "You're wearing your ring," he whispered, feeling a bit relaxed.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm wearing my ring," she said. "I'm your fiancee, am I not?"

Randy let his hand let go of her's and push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Baby, of course you are," he whispered. "I'm sorry I got angry," he told her. "I know that you had nothing to do with the Nexus attacking me," Randy mumbled.

Abby knew that it took a lot of stuff to get an apology from the Legend Killer. But it seemed to her that it had been happening a lot lately.

"And that Vince didn't tell me that bit of the storyline," he said, "And I really owe you the apology that you're getting right now."

Abby smirked and leaned up on her tipped toes, kissing his lips softly. "Apology accepted," she whispered as she pulled away.

Randy laughed a loud chuckle, picking her up around the waist and spinning her around a few times in the small room. She laughed and slid down in his arms. "Can I go tan?" she asked, reaching down and letting her fingers slide into her lace underwear, ready to pull them down.

"Can I watch?" Randy asked with a sly smile.

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I suppose so – but just lemme relax and tan, deal?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Abby smiled and turned around, while Randy reached up and undid her bra for her. "Go ahead and tan," he said while Abby climbed into the tanning bed.

The Royal Rumble;

Abby nervously played with her curls as she tapped her foot on the cold concrete floor of the locker room. She sighed, her nerves starting to get back to her. Quietly, she looked at her outfit, which was a pair of black shorts and a baby blue bra-to which would match her brothers trunks and boots. This was it, her return to the WWE ring – it was insane.

With a bite of her lip, she fixed her top before turning and walking out of the locker room.

"Hey, Abs!" John Cena called from down the hall. "What are you up to?" he said with a laugh. "You look good, you look ready to get out in that ring, girl!"

Smiling, Abby turned slowly and laughed gently, "I try," she giggled. "I am so ready to get out there! You have absolutely no clue."

Grinning, John nodded his head. "I love you, girl! I hope you kick ass," he chuckled. Quietly, he adjusted his purple hat.

"When do you go into the Rumble?" Abby asked.

John sighed softly, "Number seven," he said. "But they said I get to stay in until 29," he nodded. "So that'll be good to keep the Cenation at bay," he shrugged. "But whatever, it's gonna get done. Randy gets his title back tonight, right?" he asked.

Abby nodded, "Supposedly," she said.

"I heard you two got back together," Cena beamed from ear to ear.

"Yeah, we got back together," she nodded, laughing softly. "He apologized at the tanning salon yesterday," she smirked.

Cena gave a girly sigh, "Oh, young love!" he said, "You're good, I hope you two last this time around cause you keep him calm," he said.

Abby blushed gently, shrugging and kicking the ground with her padded wrestling boot in the blue color her top was in. She smiled, raising an eyebrow before hugging Cena and moving down the hall again.

"Baby!"

The brunette turned her head to see Randy jogging up to her, giving a small smile.

"What are you doing, aren't you supposed to be ready for your match against Teddy?" Randy asked, his hands going to her forearms.

Abby nodded, "I'm getting ready to go out there right now, I'm so nervous that I just – I'm shaking so bad," she whispered sadly.

"Hey, hey," Randy said, "Don't you worry about it," he whispered, "You're going to go out there and kick your brother's ass in that ring and I am going to be even more proud to be able to call you my fiancee."

Abby raised an eyebrow, leaning up and kissing him slowly. "I love you, Randall Keith."

"I love you, Abigail Renee."

He ran his hand over her hair before winking, "I'll see you when you get back," he winked, turning her around and swatting her butt before watching her walk away.

Ted and Maryse left the backstage area first before Brett and Abby's music hit – it was basic generic rock music but the crowd reacted in a way that Abby never expected.

"And their opponents," Justin Roberts said with a smirk into the microphone, "Are the team of Abby and Brett DiBiase," he announced while Abby skipped down the ramp towards the ring. She slid in and got right in Maryse's face, talking crap while Brett hit his forehead against his older brother's.

Abby looked over to hear Brett snap, "Are you really going to hit our little sister? You're gonna let her," Brett yelled, jabbing a finger at Maryse, "Put her on the injured list?"

"You don't belong here," Ted yelled at him, "And neither does she," he snapped. "This is _my_ world, _my _job and I'm gonna put both of your asses on the injured reserved list! Your ass is gonna be retired after this one match, you understand me?"

The bell rang and Maryse went to punch Abby in the face, but Abby blocked it and tackled the blonde diva while Ted started to get a few punches in at Brett.

After the boys got a few throws in, the ref pushed them onto the side while Abby and Maryse started their match.

Ten minutes after the bell rang, Abby and Maryse were still going hard, and it took a modified RKO from Abby to be able to get Maryse down long enough for her to get to Brett; tagging him in.

She slid onto the ring apron and watched quietly, while Brett and Teddy started to throw punches. She wondered if her family knew that this would've happened back in their childhood. Quietly, Abby raised an eyebrow before Brett his his finisher, the Bank Robbery, which was a mix of a standing suplex and drop kick at the same time.

"One. Two. Three!"

The referee claimed their team the winner, while Abby threw her hands into the air – dancing around the ring with her older brother. She grinned and turned her back to the ramp before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, holding her tight. She looked down, nervously, before seeing the skull tattoos that covered her fiancee's arms.

"Oh, my god," Randy's voice growled into her ear, "You won, baby!"

The crowd cheered loudly as he leaned down and kissed her quietly as the WWE Universe went nuts.

"Come on, let's get you into the locker room so you can watch my match," he said with a soft smile.

Abby slid out of the ring and threw her arms up again, screaming out in pride while Brett and Randy led her up the ramp.

"When I get back to you," Randy said softly, "I am going to be the new WWE Champion, eight time, baby," he winked, kissing Abby's lips softly before walking out of the backstage area, his music hitting and the crowd going nuts.

Abby smiled as she watched on the television backstage before hearing a voice behind her, a snarky voice that made her want to vomit. "Well, will you look at the happy couple reuniting," Mike Mizanin said with a roll of his eyes.

"I can not believe you believed the man when he told you that he actually loved you," Alex said with a shrug of his shoulders. He quirked an eyebrow, "How in the hell do you expect this?" he asked, handing Abby his iPod which had a photo of Randy on it.

But, Randy, Abby thought to herself, wasn't alone. He had a blonde bimbo on his knee and he was groping her chest while she parted her lips and looked to be moaning. Abby pursed her lips and bit back tears.

"Don't cry now," Alex said, "You're a winner tonight. Don't you cry," he nodded. "He's a liar," he shrugged. "Always has been and he always will be," he patted Abby on the shoulder and walked out with the Miz when his music hit.

[ OHMYGOD, THE STORY IS OVER! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHEN I GET SIX REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE CHAPTER; I WILL POST THE SEQUEL! What do you want to happen! I love you all!

Xoxo Ashley]]


End file.
